Date a Sekirei
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Itsuka Shido is eighteen years old who is starting his first year of college. You think he would have a normal life? You know from balancing school work and having a social life, doing missions, dating Extra-Terrestrial beings and making them fall in love with him. Yep, just a normal life. Shido/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Date a Sekirei**

**Here's a spin-off from one of my favorite harem animes, **_Date a Live. _**This will not be following canon entirely as Shido will not be in high school, he will be going to college.**

**Yes, this is a harem fic, if you have readed the light novel or watch the anime, Shido will be getting the spirits who's powers he sealed in his harem ,they will be introduce later in the story.**

**I will have the complete harem list at the end of this chapter. So sit back, and enjoy.**

It was the first Sunday of January, new years had been celebrated just two days. We find the Itsuka household where a party was taking place inside.

There was soft music being played in the background, the guest were all in the living and dining room playing boards games to pass the time or talking to friends on various subjects like what they plan to do now in life.

Leaning against the wall in the dining room was a young man of average height, with a decent muscular build. He had blue hair with bangs covering his forehead and stopping just above his eyes which were brown, he was wearing causal clothes talking to young teen with black spiky hair, spiked in all directions held up by gel.

"So tell me Itsuka, not afraid about leaving home?" Shido's best friend Tonomachi Hiroto said the two discussing Shido's leaving from home as the party was a going away party for Shido.

"No, not afraid just nervous that I'll be living on my own." Shido reply taking a drink from his cup filled with fruit punch.

"Hoh, I didn't know you were a sis-con Itsuka? You going to miss Kotori-chan as you are basically leaving her to fend for herself now." Shido did a classic spit-take spewing his fruit punch away from Tonomachi, he cough violently trying to steady his breathing.

"W-w-w-what the h-hell are saying, what in the world made you jump to that conclusion?" His face red from embarrassment luckily no one heard what Tonomachi said or else things would be extremely awkward.

"Heh, no need to worry Itsuka. I am only joking." For some reason Shido wanted to punch that smug look on his friends face.

"W-well if you were joking then it's fine, and besides Kotori won't be on her own she told me that she and a friend of her's are going to share living in an apartment."

"So while the older brother is going to another city, his younger sister is starting high school. Hmm, interesting." Tonomachi put a hand on his chin taking a thinking pose, while Shido deadpan.

"Shido..." Hearing his name call, Shido turn around and gasp at Origami being in his personal space staring up at him.

"Kotori said it's time to cut the cake." She said her eyes never leaving his, Shido became nervous from her constant staring.

"Uh, right, time to cut the cake, right... Let's go then." Shido walk towards the living area. Origami following behind him.

In the living area was everyone who had attended, mostly those from Shido's class, even his teacher Tamae Okamine was in attendance.

"Ah, Onii-chan there you are!" Shido's younger sister, Kotori Itsuka is a girl around fourteen with red eyes, her light coral-colored hair was held together by two white ribbons ending in twin ponytails on the sides of her head.

Shido's cake was simple white frosting cake with the words, _"Good luck" _written in blue colored frosting. Everyone gather around as Shido with kitchen knife in hand, prepare to cut the cake.

Kotori's eye glint with mischievous intend, a plan thought up in her mind. Standing behind Shido who remain unaware of what was about to happen to him. Kotori push hard on Shido's back rocketing him face first into his cake.

Everyone gasp at the turn of events before laughter erupted from them, Shido slowly remove his face which was cover with white cake frosting. He grab a hand cloth that was sitting on the table and wipe away all the frosting on his face.

After wiping the frosting on his face he turn to his cake with lack of frosting reveal, vanilla cake mix inside. Grabbing the knife once more he prepared to cut the cake, when his wrist was grab, unable to stop himself as he was forcefully turn around. He try to say something but it was stuck in his throat when a pair of lips were on his.

The room fell silence as everyone stared in shock, Shido coming back to his senses widen his eyes at seeing Origami on her tip-toes kissing him on the lips, and was that tongue? Although it was soft Shido heard Origami's moan clearly.

Pulling back only a thin stand of saliva showing their heavy make-out session. He stare at Origami's stoic expression with confusion and a little fear.

"Ah... you had some frosting on your lips, I got it for you." Everyone fell down anime-style at her answer. Where was frosting that she had to kiss him on the lips.

Despite the awkward silences the party continued without further interruptions.

The following morning Shido woke up with suit cases full of clothes and his other essentials, he arrive at the train station where his train to the capital of Shinto Tento was boarding. Kotori, Origami, and most of his classmates came to see him off, he waved goodbye as his train left the station.

**xox**

Shido stared at the window of the train the towering skyscrapers could already be seen, after two hours of riding the train, he had finally reach his destination.

"**Attention passengers! We have arrived in Shito Tento, please wait for the train to come to a full stop before getting off."**

Hearing the announcement Shido grab his things and stood in the aisle, others already piling by the doors. The train slow down before coming to a full stop, a ping was heard followed by the doors opening.

"**We thank you for riding with us and hope to see you soon."**

Getting off Shido check his surroundings seeing the bustle of the subway watching people going to start their days. He reach the surface seeing the busy streets and roads of the city, the sound of people walking and the engines of cars as they drove by. Shido was not a fledgling as he grew up in the city, but the capital was more lively than his hometown.

Walking around for a bit he found a directory and bullet board cover with fliers of different things.

Shido look at the map and notice the city had four districts, he was currently in the north district of the city. First he need to find a place to stay as he attends school. While in high school Shido had a job, the job he had paid really well, so Shido didn't need to worry about his finances.

He walk to the bullet board scanning for any openings in renting a place to sleep. "Let's see." He mused. Soon he found a flyer for rooms available at a bordering house.

_Izumo inn boarding house, located north of the city_

_Room and board available, three square meals a day_

_Paying for rooms will be discuss._

There was no image except for the address and it was not that far from where he was. Grabbing his suitcase in one hand and stuffing the flyer in his jacket pocket, Shido continued north towards Izumo inn

**xox**

Shido found himself walking through a residual area, he continued to walk down the sidewalk till he saw a high wooden fence and the roof of a two-story house. He found himself at the entrance of the boarding house that look like a traditional Japanese two-story building with sliding doors, it had a garden to one side of the house.

Admiring the beauty of the home Shido walk up to the front door and knock two times, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

Ten seconds later after knocking, the door open up to reveal a beautiful woman with purple-colored hair that fell down her back like a waterfall, and a white ribbon on her head to keep her hair in place. She had brown eyes and a cute face with a beautiful smile, she wore the cloths of a miko of white haori with a sash keeping it together, purple hakamas, and geta sandals. This woman, no angel standing before Shido seems young and full of energy, He almost forgot on why he knock in the first place when he shook his head to rid him of his thoughts.

"Ah, hello there, I take it you are the landlady of this boarding house?" Shido ask calmly trying not to lose focus or seem suspicious in front of his 'soon to be landlady.'

"Ara~ you must have found one of my fliers, yes I am the landlady of this inn, My name is Miya Asama, but you may call Miya." Miya flash him a brilliant smile that made Shido's heart beat.

"My name is Itsuka Shido, and I will be in your care for now on, please take good care me." Shido bow his head, Miya giggle softly hiding her lips behind the sleeve of her haori, she welcome Shido inside who took off his shoes and follow behind Miya.

The sound of the sock covered feet echo against the hard wood floor of the inn, and just like outside the inside look like a traditional Japanese home complete with sliding doors, and tatami mats.

"To be honest I just put those fliers up this morning, it's not even noon and I already have someone interest in renting a room." Miya look over her shoulder giving Shido a warm smile, he smile in return as Miya slid open a door leading into the dining room.

"Please sit while I make us some tea." Miya excuse herself from the room, Shido sat down on the right side of the table. For some reason he felt as he was being watch but quickly forget as Miya entered the room a tray in her hands.

Pouring Shido a cup whom he thank before drinking the warm liquid Miya pour herself a cup and sat down at the head of the table. She cleared her throat before addressing Shido. "Now you wish to rent a room correct?"

"If I may, your flyer said that you had rooms available."

"I do have a few rooms that are currently vacant, so if you are looking for a place to stay and can pay for it than I can sell you a room."

Shido's eyes brighten in relief at this, not an hour in the city and he already had a place to sleep. "Thank you very much, Miya-san." Miya waved off his thanks saying that she had a policy of never turning anyone away in need. "How much is the monthly fee?"

"Hmm, the monthly cost is 2000 yen."

He nodded, pulling out the require amount. "Ah, Miya-san is it possible to rent a room for a year?" Miya quirk her eyebrow at Shido's question, seeing she was confuse he elaborated. "You see I'm enroll at Tokyo U, and I was looking for a permanent housing for at least till the end of my first year."

"You're a college student, Shido-san?" Shido nodded his head, "Very well I will make the exception, the price will be $5000 yen." Pulling out three hundred yen and handed them to Miya who pocketed the money away.

"Now that payment has been payed. Welcome to Izumo Inn, Shido-san."

Finishing the rest of their tea, Miya and Shido went upstairs, the second floor was namely where the guest slept. Standing in front of a room that had #203 written on the door Miya slid open the door, she stood to the side allowing Shido to go in first with her taking up the rear.

The room was plain with no furniture only six tatami mats on the floor where the futon could be place and a closet to the left of the room. Shido inspected the room, finding it to his liking he turn to Miya.

"It's wonderful thank you again Miya-san."

"I'm happy that you're happy Shido-san, you may decorated however you wish, lunch will be ready in a few hours I'll call you when it's time." Shido thank her again, she close the door to give him some privacy. Shido began hanging his clothing in the closet, making a note to buy a desk as well as a computer for schoolwork. Once he had emptied out his suitcase he turn to his backpack that was lying against the adjacent wall.

Walking towards his pack he unzip the opening and pull out what seem like a long white coat. The coat resemble a trench coat with a hood and four coattails ending at the persons knees. Shido examine the coat with a stoic face, his eyes held no warmth, shaking his head to rid of any lingering thoughts he put the coat away, continuing with going through his pack.

**xox**

The next morning Shido went to the University to pick up his class schedule as well as scouting the campus. It was ten o clock when he left the campus his stomach growl in hunger, he skip breakfast that morning to avoid the long lines. He decided to stop to grab a quick bite before returning back to the inn.

Shido found a small cafe a few miles away from campus, he notice it was not as packed as he thought it would be. Nevertheless he walk up to the counter.

Standing in line behind a woman with long silver hair in a ponytail wearing a black uniform with a grey haori over her shoulder and a sword at her hip.

He scan the menu wondering what to get but also kept an eye on the woman he was standing behind. The uniform was strange having never seen it anywhere, he knew it wasn't a police uniform as cops tend to use hand guns then a sword. Shido he felt the power and blood lust around this woman it was suffocating but Shido could handle it having got through a rigorous training that threw any training the military did out of the water.

Unknown to Shido, the woman in front of him was staring back at him from the corner of her eyes. She saw he didn't react to her blood lust and was unaffected by the sight of her katana sitting on her hip. She could tell that he held himself well in a trained and calm manner, his stance while normal was prepare to move if threaten. He may have seem like a normal bystander with that smile and obliviousness. But in his eyes she saw a cold edge sharp as a sword hidden in those eyes. This man, she was interested with this man which surprise Karasuba as she hated humans, so for this human to catch her attention.

"Here you go mam, sorry for the wait."

Karasuba didn't pay heed to what the guy said, she pay for her coffee and left, her eyes met Shido's who also caught her gaze. Time slow as their stares remain with each other, Shido now having seeing her eyes saw power within them.

Time resume their gazes left one another, Karasuba smile at Shido before she walk out. Shido didn't know what to say, he shook his head, forgetting about what had happen and order his breakfast.

Sitting near the window at the far corner of the cafe Shido ordered himself a breakfast sandwich, a bowl of fruit off to the side, a hash brown, and a glass of juice. The cafe was almost empty so not much was wore talking about, Shido shrug his shoulder and eats his breakfast in silence.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket Shido pull his phone out, he turn it on and saw he had a message, the sender was blurred out. Shido immediately knew who was contacting him. He finish his breakfast and down his drink he stood up walk to a trash can, and threw away his trash.

Walking to a computer he notice there was a woman with short grey hair and red half-moon glasses, was the only one using the computers. He sat down in the seat next to her, pulling his phone out he place it on the desk next to him, his phone sync to the computer, he open the message to see it's contents..

He type away at the keyboard in great speed, tabs and windows opened on the screen with different messages and pop ups. Kochō look to see what Shido was doing just barely making out the content because of the speed he was typing at.

Five minutes later Shido close all windows and disconnected his phone from the computer, pocketing his phone he stood up stretching his body. Finish he turn seeing the woman next to him looking at him from the corner of her glasses. He smile and left not saying a word, Kochō blush at his smile seeing him go, she felt her heart and breathing picking up. She wanted to meet that man again.

**xox**

With his morning done Shido walk back toward Izumo Inn, his thoughts were on the two women he had met back at the cafe. Both each had an aura of sorts around them as well as power hidden inside them. He wondered were those two the same and was there more.

Shido stop when he heard an alarm and a siren, he saw people running to shelters that led underground. He wondered what was happening when a ripple appear in the sky, looking up he saw something opening up in the sky.

"A spacequake!" He said having heard of the disaster that happen thirty years ago cause by the very thing he saw in the sky.

Noticing the danger this presented he move to behind an alley.

**xox**

The ripple in the air soon open, a cut within time and space. A tornado of black energy appeared from the rip in the sky the tornado touch the ground and expanded in great mass destroy buildings, sidewalks, and streetlights. The explosion ended a few seconds later a mile long crater within the center of street.

A young beautiful girl was standing in the crater with one leg on a stone-like throne with a sword embedded on the top of the throne.

The girl had dark-purple hair and pupils which are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. She wore a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset(which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots.

She reach for the sword's hilt and with both hands she pull the sword free destroying the throne in the process. She ready her stance and held her sword in front of her body, both hands on the hilt. The sound of missiles being fired were heard behind her meaning who ever she was prepare for had arrive.

Not even looking back she erected a dome-like barrier around herself, the missiles making contact with barrier exploding harmlessly outside. Seeing their surprise attack was a failure the soldiers then switch to their assault weapons and fired at will at the girl clad in armor. Again lazily she put up the barrier, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off.

One of the soldiers flew down pulling an energy sword horizontally from her back. The sword ignited forming into a green sword of energy. The girl wearing armor turn around parrying her opponent's strike the two soon went into a shower of sparks as they clash repeatedly not slowing down. Both possess exceptional swordplay, although no where near a master but still good none the less.

The two girls broke their equal stalemate and jump back, the girl in armor however quickly turn around having sense someone behind her. She heard the clang of steel hitting steel she look up and saw a young man wearing a long white coat ending in four coattails, a hood was obscuring every thing but his mouth. He had on some light armor on his chest, feet, and arms he was holding a sword in his right hand that stop her own sword.

"Relax I'm not here to harm you." She raise an eyebrow at his declaration, he didn't come here to hurt her she never heard anything so alien before so she didn't know how to react.

"You! _The White Knight_!" Shido look up and notice that the soldier that this girl wearing armor was fighting was a member of the AST(Anti-Spirit Team). The girl had silver white hair cut in a bob cut, blue colored eyes like the sky and wearing the AST uniform but what really caught Shido attention was that he knew this girl, it was.

_'Origami?! Why are you here?" _Shido was not at all surprise by Origami being a AST member as they had met more than once, problem is that she doesn't know that it's Shido she has been fighting.

"_The White Knight_ you dare interfere on my mission again, you will not escape this time." Having said this Origami using the thrusters on her back rocketed herself towards Shido completely disregarding the girl she was facing before hand.

Shido didn't blink he met Origami's strike with his own.

The girl in armor stood with a confuse expression, first she was battling the girl wearing the AST realizer uniform, then a boy in a white cloak with hood showed up, block her attack with his own sword, then her opponent says something in anger towards the boy and moves to attack him.

She didn't what to do in this situation but a missile exploding outside her barrier reminder her that the girl didn't come alone.

Turning around with sword in hand she jump into the air initiating an air battle with the AST.

Back with Shido and Origami the two were with their swords together in a deadlock trying to overpower the other.

"_White Knight!_ Why are you here!?" Origami gritted her teeth her energy sword trying desperately to push Shido''s sword back.

"That's my line! And I should be asking you that. Why are the AST here in the capital?"

"That girl _princess_ is a spirit and the cause of the spacequakes, we have been given orders to capture her. Now I ask why are you here?

"I was walking home when the spacequake alarm sounded. I was going to the shelter when I saw that girl appear and you guys firing at her with missiles."

"There you go again with your constant interfering, everywhere I go you are always there, you always tell me that you were there by mistake but I have had enough of your lies." She kick Shido in the stomach forcing him back, "I'll put an end to you now _White Knight._"

Shido didn't reply back at her declaration, he sheathed his sword drawing question marks from Origami he smirk and said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You know that my swordplay is not all that good but I make up for it with my skills with a bow."

Origami eyes widen when she realize the distance between them. Damn, she played right into his hand.

Pulling a bow from his back and a single arrow from the quiver on his back, placing the arrow by the string of the bow, pulling it back, and release. Origami brought her energy sword to deflect when she felt the rush of wind passing her by, she turn her head seeing the arrow not aiming for her but her comrades who were fighting against _princess._

An explosion of electricity with a mixture of different colors, red, blue, and purple expanding in a long range field. It hit the AST pilots causing no harm to them but their equipment preventing them from using them anymore.

Origami notice the arrow that was fired was an EMP tip arrowhead having seen a number of different arrows Shido had use in the past. She turn around but her wrists were held by Shido's hands who rush up catching her off guard.

He kneed her in the stomach, Origami bend forward coughing up blood as the air in her lungs was force out. Shido then follow up by disarming her by breaking her wrist forcing her to drop the energy sword and slam her against the hard pavement, he flick his wrist drawing out his hidden blade inside his sleeve.

Now listen," His blade at her throat, although he didn't want to kill Origami but he can't talk to her when she is trying to kill him. "I am not your enemy I may seem at first but I have only attack you through self-defense. I was on my own missions when I met you and your group all those times. I'm not your enemy I never seek to bring you or your comrades harm all those times. We met by coincidence as I had no idea that you were there.

"Listen what I'm trying to say is that I'm not your enemy I never was, you are not my enemy as I don't see you as one. Take time to listen to what I have said." He withdrew his blade and stood up, unsheathing his sword he ran towards where the girl was fighting the AST.

"Origami." She look up seeing her commanding officer landing next to her.

"Captain what happen?"

"_The White Knight_ hit us with an EMP and none of equipment is working, we have been given orders to retreat." Origami didn't try to argue as orders were orders, she nodded her head and stood up her commander giving the order to withdraw to the other girls who nodded and flew away Origami follow behind her comrades but was in deep thought about what Shido had said to her.

"_I'm not your enemy, you are not my enemy."_

She shook her head not wanting to get any ideas but she did make a note to think what he said to her over.

Shido saw them leaving heading back to base, he hated having to beat Origami down just to get her to listen. He hope that she would no longer see him as a threat.

"Are you here to kill me too?" An empty voice said behind him it's tone was cold and no emotion what so ever. Shido cautiously turn around finding that the girl in armor had turn to face him with her sword pointing at his chest.

Shido didn't show any fear at having a blade pointing at his chest because the training he went through was far more terrify than this. He look at the girl who had a pain expression on her face her eyes held pain and was on the verge of tears, something inside Shido made him cringe seeing the pain in her eyes it reminded him of him in a way, he didn't wish to see a sad look in this girl's eyes they didn't suit her.

He sheathed his sword and remove his hood his blue hair and brown eyes revealed and a small smile on his lips. "No I'm not here to cause you any harm I just wish to talk."

Confusion was evident in her eyes, while relief that she didn't have to fight but she still couldn't let down her guard, she was still wearying about him.

"What are you trying to achieve?" The girl ask him holding back her sword from striking Shido down.

Saying nothing, Shido instead reach for his sword at his hip, which raise alarms from the girl.

"What are you-" Just as she about to defend herself Shido instead unhooked his belt holding his sword and other weapons, they dropped onto the pavement where he then push them aside.

Confuse as why he did such a thing the girl move to ask him, only for him to shake his head, a unreadable smile on his face.

"Now you see that I don't have anything to harm and attack you with, let alone defend myself with. I have nothing to gain from attacking you."

"Lair!" She growled in barely restrained anger. "Every human I have seen has said that I deserved to die."

"You're wrong. Not every human wants to harm you. There are good folks who are not like that, No one what's you to die."

"Then I must know, If you do not intend on killing me. What have you come here for?"

_'No need to lie and deceive her, she's already has problems trusting me.' _"I came here because of the spacequake to investigate, and when I saw you being attacked by the AST. I thought I should lend you a hand." Shido answered truthfully hoping she thinks he's not lying.

"And why would you help me and not attack me, like those people?"

"I never liked seeing someone fight alone against a group of people by themselves. I guess you can say I don't like seeing others fighting when the odds are against them no matter if they're friend or not."

For a second, the girl felt a strange warm feeling in her chest. Strange having never felt something such a peculiar heat coming from her heart, this human standing in front of her was the cause of this warmth that made her feel... safe?

"If you still have problems trusting me." She heard him speak once more, "Then just know that no matter what you may think when everyone wants you to die, just know that I won't reject you."

The sound of a gun firing was heard going through her mind feeling that same warmth from before only this time she recoil back in surprise. Turning around she spoke in an almost flustered way, still feeling that strange warmth in her chest.

"Shido, was it?"

"Are you really not going to reject me?"

"Never"

"Do you Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life."

Turning around again Shido didn't know what she was thinking, he saw her raise her arm into her dark-purple hair and a hand scratching her head all the while groaning in a cute moan trying to solve a problem. Turning to face him again she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph! I won't let you fool me with your words. Baka, Baka!"

_'So much for getting her to open up.'_ Shido sweatdropped,"Listen I-"

"But, well, you know... I don't know what you're up to, but you're the first human who's made any attempt to talk to me. I'll use you to gather information about this world. That's important, super important." Nodding to herself as she finish her monologue.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about her attacking him again.

"So what's your?"

"My name... I have none. But I suppose I would need one to hold a conversation. Shido, what would _you_ like to call me?"

_'Hmm, That is a tough one. I was thinking about asking the people of the world like some online dating game, but that's idiotic and surely someone would sent some name I have never heard of, like Tome.'_ Looking at his surroundings Shido notice a chalkboard lying against a destroy building behind him and the girl. Walking towards it he picked up a piece of chalk off the ground and began writing on the chalkboard, his back to the girl.

When he finish he moved to the side showing a name written in kanji going vertically downl. The name said, "Tohka... How's that?"

"Sound good." She nodded accepting the name Shido gave her. She approach the chalkboard to read the name better. "This reads "Tohka?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

Lifting her right index finger and copied the same kanji next to the one Shido wrote.

"Shido..."

"Yeah."

"Tohka... That's my name. Is it not wonderful. Shido?"

"T-Tohka. Testing it himself he saw a serene smile on her face rather than the empty one he saw before. '_Although, Naming her "Tohka" because I met her on the tenth might not have been the best.'_

"Listen, Tohka. What exactly are you?" He said getting her attention.

"Dunno. Some time in the past, I just sprouted forth. That's all I know. My memories are very vague, and I don't know who I am."

"Is that how it is?" The more Shido heard Tohka's backstory the confusing it became.

"That's how it is. I popped into world out of thin air, and by the time I realized it, there were mech-people in the sky."

"Mech-people?" Already knowing the answer.

"Those troublemakers." Remembering back to how she was attacked by the AST not too long ago.

"Oh," Just then Shido heard someone calling his cell phone. Reaching into his pant pocket he pull out his cell phone, press the call button and put it to his ear, unbeknownst to him, Tohka was hearing in on his call.

"Hello?" Shido answered timely.

"Hey! How's my favorite student." Came a jovial, and stern voice from the other line. One Shido knew all too well.

"M-Minato-senpai?!"

"The very one, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time? I just got out of a meeting and I was hoping to talk to my favorite student. Hey, listen, I know you're not interest but about the date.-"

"Uh, senpai, I know you mean well and I'm really thankful for your selfishness, but I've told you before that I'm not looking for a relationship." Shido couldn't remember the dozen times his senpai was constantly interfering with his love life, or lack of there of.

"Really? Shido. I have been your teacher since you were in middle school, you know I'm only looking out for you because I'm concern for you. The reason I set you up on all these dates is because since middle school. You have never been in any type of relationship with a girl romantically. Now you are entering college and you still yet to find a girlfriend, we-"

"Yeah, Yeah I get it senpai, and I'll talk to you later." He hung up on a rambling Minato going off about trying to save Shido's love life.

Fun fact; The Minato, Shido was talking to calling him senpai. Is his teacher who trained him in the art of assassination and becoming a full-fledged Assassin, as well how to fight. He also forgot to mention that his teacher is the CEO and founder of **Raven Incorporated.**

"Shido..." Oh Tohka, how could he forget she was still with him. That's right, he remember they were talking before Minato's call. "What is a "date?" She ask him, confuse with the word she heard him utter on the phone.

"Well, it's."

"Is this another of your world's customs? If it is then I wish to experience it for myself."

"Wait- what."

"Now Shido! Let's go on this date."

"Date, Date, Date, Date, Date!" Sounding like a broken record."

"All right! I get it! Anyways you can't wear that. You're going to have to take it off." Not realizing what he just said.

"Shido... are you telling me to undressed here?" Tohka turn away suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"No, No. I didn't mean it like that." Then a light bulb flashes over his head like some cartoon on TV. But he did have an idea. Reaching for his phone he scroll through his pictures looking for something Tohka can use. He settle for a picture of his classmate Origami in her school uniform.

He got the picture during last Valentines day, don't ask why.

Tohka grab his cell phone with both hands examining the photo, "These clothes would be acceptable." She said but then deadpan and ask him in a questionly manner. "But why do you have-"

"Don't ask me why. Just change." Obviously not wanting to go further into.

"Fine." She agreed but after tearing Shido's phone in half, he only stared at her not knowing why she did that. _'I needed a new phone anyways.' _He said just as a flash of light formed around Tohka's body.

He shield his eyes away from the bright rays of light, when they finally died down enough for him to see Tohka he saw she was wearing the exact uniform from the picture.

"Is this alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Truly this girl was unmistakably beautiful Shido thought. He snap out of his trance from Tohka grabbing his hand with her's.

"Then, let's go and enjoy this "date!" She began running with Shido keeping pace with her into the city to enjoy their date.

**xox**

We find Tohka on a bench in front of a bakery looking into the window, drool falling from her lips, the red bow to hold her hair in place was twitching uncontrollably like it had a mind of it's own.

"Please come again." Came the voice of the female cashier as Shido walk out the front door, a loaf of bread in a purple wrapper, in hand.

"Here." He offered the bread to Tohka who upon seeing it sniff the bread like a dog sniffing the air. More drool fell from her lips, staring at the bread hungrily.

"It better not be Poisoned." A waterfall of drool falling and her bow twitching out of control.

"It's not. Now stop drooling and start eating." He sweatdropped.

Taking his word for it, Tohka at first approach the bread calmly before taking a bite, her reaction.

"It's so good!" Was expected. She scream to the heavens taking the rest of the bread from Shido's hand and began eating it like a hamster. "Is _this _a date?"

"It's soy flour bread." He clarify.

"What. It's not a date? Why isn't something this amazing a date?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?"

"Does this experience pale in comparison to a true date? Then what in the world is a date-"

She stop mid-sentence from the aroma of hot dogs being cooked across the street.

"A date!" She sprinted across the street to the vendor in a cartoon-like fashion with arms spread apart and her feet kicking up dust as she ran.

"Wrong again." Shido said to himself crossing the street going after Tohka.

**xox**

"Where did these wave of people come from?" After leaving the stand with Tohka enjoying a hot dog on a stick she immediately grew alert of the crowd of people walking the streets.

"They're launching an all-out attack?! In that case, I'll wipe the entire area before the mecha-team arrives." She held up her index finger charging up for an attack.

"Wait Tohka!"

"What are you doing Shido? Don't intervene."

"I told you before. Nobody here wants to kill you."

Tohka with a scowl on her beautiful face, obeyed Shido and cancel the powerflow to her finger, which dissipated.

"Mama!" They were brought to the voice of a little boy throwing away a piece of trash in a trash bin. "Mama, I threw away my trash."

"That's a good boy." The mother patted her son's head who smile at her.

Tohka upon seeing this grew curious. Eating her two other hot dogs in one gulp, she ran to the trash bins, threw away her trash into the bins, and hurry back to Shido. Tohka then bowed her head as if she was expecting something from Shido. Her bow twitching alive on her head.

Shido did not know what to do. Tohka continued to moan cutely waiting for Shido who finally patted her head like the mother did to her son. She smiled and they continued on with their date.

"I think I understand now, Shido. _This _is what a date is, isn't?"

"You're not completely wrong, but no."

"I see. This date thing is complex. Oh... What's that Shido?!"

"Hey wait, where are you going." The rest of the day was Shido taking Tohka to various shops, all the, while she was asking which of these were a "date."

**xox**

The day was nearing it's end a sunset could be seen slowly setting signaling the moon's appearance very soon. Shido and Tohka were watching the sunset from an overlook point in a park north of the city.

Nested between Tohka's arms was a large stuff bread stuff animal, but it was not an animal. Earlier her and Shido had won the plush toy together playing a crane game.

"Shido! What does that transform into?" Tohka pointed to a subway train passing by.

"I'm afraid to say that trains don't transform."

"What! Do they combine?"

"Well. I guess you could say that they do."

"Shido... I had a great time today." Tohka said in a whisper-like tone.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." He admitted.

"Although, I wish we had gone into the Dream Park."

"P-Pretend that never happened."

Earlier that same day, Tohka and Shido found a building known as the Dream Park. Tohka in her determine nature to finding the true purpose of a date, propose they enter the establishment. Shido on the other hand didn't want to go near the building, knowing it was a love hotel.

"If that's what you want Shido, then I will. So, Shido, what _is _a "date?" I couldn't come to a conclusion."

"It's when a boy and girl go out together and... have fun and stuff."

"Oh, is that all it is. Then we definitely were on a date today!"

"Well, yeah."

They went back to looking over the city the sunset painting a breathing taking image for the couple, as if it was created by a great artist of the past.

Nothing could ruin this peaceful, quiet sunset.

"I have found you."

And there it goes. Shido and Tohka turn around abruptly with a scream hearing another voice behind them. Shido took a good look at the newcomer, catching his breath he exclaim.

"I know you. You're the woman from the cafe!"

Kochō smiled, a certain light shined in her eyes behind her glasses. "Yes, I was, so good for you of you to remember me."

"Shido, who is this. Do you know her?" Tohka asked wondering who the woman with glasses was.

"Uh, well let's see. Her name is...? Her name was... I'm sorry but I never got your name."

Kochō remember she never gave her name back at the cafe, she giggle into her hand forgetting that crucial detail. "Forgive me, I never did give you my name at the cafe. My name is Kochō, Sekirei #22."

"Well hello to you too, Kochō-san. This is Tohka." He motion towards Tohka who didn't know what to do, "And I'm-"

"No need I already know who you are, Itsuka Shido." Shido's eyes widen at Kochō knowing his name when he also never gave her his name back at the cafe.

"Itsuka Shido, Age 18, Hair color Blue with brown eyes, graduated from Raizen high school last year, and was accepted into Tokyo University. Begins his first year at the end of the month, January. Is extremely athletic but was never apart of any sports activities during his time in school, has good to outstanding grades and has been recommended by several Universities to enroll with them with scholarships provided.

Heh, heh Just as I would expect from my Ashikabi."

Kochō closed the distance between her, Shido, and Tohka. She approach Shido closely where he could feel her breath on his chin and her large breast pressed firmly against his chest.

"Uh, um... K-Kochō-san?"

"I have found you, Ashikabi-sama." Her face grew a nice shade of red and breathing patterns became labored the more she stared into Shido's brown eyes.

"Um, Kochō-san what are do-" He was cut off from Kochō kissing him on the lips, he could hear her pleasant moans as their tongue battle continued.

White-grayish wings grew behind Kochō, a Sekirei mark appeared behind her neck where the wings originated from. Two minutes of an intense lip-lock later, Shido grab hold of Kochō's shoulders, pushing them apart.

He was blushing from his first kiss being taken from him and lack of breath, sweat pouring down his face. Kochō only sighed in bliss her wings having retreated to her mark.

"Sekirei #22, Kochō. May my knowledge take my Ashikabi to the high skies above." She recited a pledge as what Shido could get from her words.

"Shido..." Turning around he recoil seeing Tohka in his personal space like Kochō had done earlier. "Is this something you do on a "date?"

"Well, Tohka it's mention it happens between two people who love each other but I th-" He was silence by Tohka who kiss him fiercely on the lips. Shido unable to comprehend stood there dumbfounded not knowing if he should kiss back or not.

However it quickly change when he saw the sad look in Tohka's eyes, forgetting about his lack of movement, he kiss Tohka back assuredly.

Both then widen their eyes when Shido felt power rushing into him and Tohka who could feel her power being drained from from her and absorb by Shido. Her "Astral Dress" The purple armor she wore during her fight with the AST. Appear over her body once more began to disintegrating from her body in a purple light. The process continued until Tohka was left in nothing but her birthday suit, naked. Clinging to Shido for dear life.

"Ah! I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry-"

"Stay there. People will see me." Tohka said embarrass at her clothing disappearance. Shido look at the buildings behind Tohka not looking down at her state of dress.

"Shido..."

"Huh?"

"Will you take me on a date again?" Shido only look at her fondly and said.

"Yeah, anytime." Tohka hearing his reply look up at Shido with hopeful eyes and a loving smile.

"Interesting..." Came the intelligent reply from Kochō.

"Ah! Kochō-san?!" Yelled Shido having forgot Kochō being there.

**xox**

"As I thought, Tohka is a spirit. Spirits have lately been appearing after spacequakes, why I'm not sure perhaps this is how they enter this world or they have other ways if entering."

After returning to the inn with Tohka and Kocho in tow. Luckly, Shido came home when Miya was out back doing the laundry and he would not have to explain Tohka's lack of dress, as if he could even explain that. After he introduce them both to Miya, he went to his room and called Minato in hopes of shedding light on this predicament.

"Is there something I should do, senpai?" Shido asked gone with his easy-going self, replace with a serious and calculated individual.

Minato only shook his head, "No need, as of now Tohka is the only Spirit who has appeared and I'm not reading any spacequakes in the area, so we don't need to worry for now."

"Ah, that's good to hear." Shido sighed, relief of the good news. "Thank you again senpai."

"No problem, I'll keep watch for any Spirit activity. I ask that you be careful Shido, these Spirits, some are dangerous and powerful. Please exercise caution if you happen to come across another one."

"I will senpai."

"Then my work is done, I talk to you later." Shido said farewell and hung up. He sighed it was troubling for him to explain everything that happen today to his senpai, but if what he said was true. About the possibility of there being more Spirits some more dangerous than others could cause chaos.

"**Knock, Knock"**

Hearing someone knocking on his door, Shido closed his phone, putting it away and walk to his door. Opening it to reveal Miya standing outside with a smile.

"Miya-san, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you while you're making a phone call but dinner is ready. I was going to have our new guest come and get you, but I decided to show them hospitality and retrieve you, myself."

"It's ok, I just got off the phone just now. Nothing to worry about." Shido waved off Miya's concerns. Miya smiled hiding her lips behind her sleeve, giggling. "Very well then come and join us for dinner, please." That said she began walking for the stairs, Shido tailing behind.

Coming into the dining room Shido spotted Kochō and Tohka who upon seeing him wave her hand at him. "Shido! Look at the all the food the landlady made." Tohka had a small amount of drool on her lips. Shido and Miya shook their heads at the energetic girl's love for food.

Shido also notice the new face he had yet to meet from yesterday. The man stood up and approach Shido with his arm held in front of him. "My name is Kagari, sorry about not meeting you when you first moved in. I was at work at the time and got home this morning to find you were gone."

Shido grasp Kagari's hand with his own in a handshake. "Itsuka Shido and it's fine. We've met each other now and that's what counts." Kagari nodded his head and headed back to his side of the table. Shido himself sat down on the left side of the table, Kochō sitting next to him on his right and Tohka sitting on the opposite side of the table enjoying herself.

_'Perhaps this will not be to bad.'_ Shido said to himself seeing the happy faces on everyone. _'Yeah, not bad at all_.' He began to eat his own dinner forgetting all his troubles for the night.

**Here you go, a new story for your reading pleasure. This will be the last new story I write for now because I need to update some of my earlier work.**

**Issei's Sacrifices will be the next update follow by Minato's raven feathers.**

**I hope the first chapter turn out well, I had to make changes as well as edit and proofread a couple times. I want to make this story's first chapter start off well, so tell me what you think.**

**Now for the harem. These girls are definitely in the harem, I may add more depending on how well the story progress.**

**Date a Live girls:**

Tohka Yatogami

Yoshino

Yamai sisters, Kaguya and Yuzuru

Miku Izayoi

Natsumi

Kurumi Tokisaki

**Sekirei girls:**

#22 Kochō

#04 Karasuba

#09 Tsukiumi

#19 Ikki

**Possible girls:**

#01 Miya

#104 Haihane

#105 Benitsubasa

Origami Tobiichi

Yukari Sahashi

**Let me know if you want these girls in the harem or any other, and I'll see if I can put them in.**

**Alright that it for me, review or fav, whichever you prefer best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just something I want to say before anything else. Now normally I don't let Guest's messages get me because they mean nothing. But this one had me thinking to myself, do you guys even read the descriptions?**

**I won't go in too detail just what struck me. First, is that he pointed out several scenes that happen in the light novels and anime and manga, yes there is a manga as well. Not I know I didn't incorprated these scenes as I said in the discription of the first chapter. I am NOT following canon entirely. I purposely remove some scenes from the show and or light novel because my story is not following canon**

**Yes I'm aware of what happens as I've read the light novels and seen the two seasons of Date a Live on Hulu. I know how the story goes but I don't want to follow canon entirely. If I did that then it's just copy and paste.**

**This is my spin off the story, you should have known it was going to different seeing this is a crossover with Sekirei. I'm going to end my small rant here because the rest is pointless and doesn't matter. Know what you're getting into when you read this story. I don't want to see any messages telling me that I did this wrong or I forget this from the light novel. **

**And despite the one message I did get a few reviews giving me their answers on who they want in the harem. I thank you all for reviewing or senting me a message on who you would like to see in the harem.**

**I will think on all of your choices as first I need to see how to bring them into the story. Someone wanted me to add the Spirit girls from the two Date A Live games for the PS3. I may add them but I don't know how it will work because the game that they are in was released and currently available only in Japan, and I don't see any gameplay where it's translate into english subs.**

**I think about it because even the wiki doesn't have much information on them for me to work on.**

**Sorry for the rant, I needed to set things straight about how I'm writing this story. **

**Lastly, Kotori and the organization she's with will be in the helping Shido as they do in canon. I thought much about it and decided that they will be involve. Now let's get to the chapter.**

Chapter two

It was december, in the middle of winter. There were some clouds in the sky with small snowflakes falling and no sun, leaving the city with an ominous wind.

At Izumo Inn it was the same with the snow covering the roof of the inn and the garden outside. It still to early for anyone to be awake.

In room #202 (Uzume's room is #203, sorry about that) was Shido's room who was currently asleep on his futon. He slowly opened his eyes getting use to seeing in the dark, looking to his left he saw Kocho wearing nothing but a white bra and panties sleeping soundly.

Shido didn't react in any way, giving a small kiss on Kocho's forehead he look up at the ceiling of room trying to go back to sleep.

It had been two weeks since he first left home and came to the capital. Where he met Tohka and befriended her, winged Kocho and sealed Tohka's spirit powers.

Crazy but with Shido being an assassin he had seen plenty of crazy in his line of work.

Shido's room had also changed from the first time he step foot in it. The walls that were once plain now were covered with posters of anime Shido liked to games and things of interest. He had bought himself a desk for his school work and a computer to go along with.

His computer was an alienware gaming computer. Shido may not look it but he was kind of a big pc player. In his free time if he ever had any free time, he would kick his shoes off and jump onto his computer to play an hour to three at best, of his favorite pc games. Such as League of Legends.

His computer, or gaming station as he like to call it was also used by Kocho who being a brain type Sekirei made perfect used of his equipment when he was not using it.

He'd sound proof the walls to his rooms because when he didn't play with headphones on the sound can becoming overbearing, his little sister Kotori can confess to that. After getting Miya's approval to sound proof his walls which wasn't easy.

After a long discussion he finally got the okay from Miya.

Lastly, Shido had gone to the mall to buy himself, Tohka and Kocho new clothes as great as Tohka's ability to change into anything she wanted it was for the best that Shido got her some clothing that she didn't copy off some girl's body. He even bought himself a new cell phone, since Tohka rip his first one in half.

Shido looked back at Kocho's sleeping face her glasses were off, her face was beautiful pale-white with no blemishes and silver hair draped over her forehead.

Thinking back how did all this come to happen. The first time Shido woke up in bed, Shido found Kocho sleeping next to him wearing almost nothing. Of course, he reacted like any young male seeing a half naked woman on his bed. It only got worse when Miya heard his shouting and reprimanded him saying "No illicit relations under Izumos roof." and his morning got only worse when Tohka came to see what was wrong having heard Shido's shouting.

She blew a fuse, jealousy fueled anger she demanded Shido what he was doing which lead to another "Lecture" from Miya about how illicit relations were forbidden as well as being unfaithful to Tohka.

The two of them seem to really hit it off well with each other it would seem.

After this he made sure not to scream whenever a girl was in his room. Kocho and Tohka had their own rooms but Kocho tend to sleep next to him which became a regular thing everytime he woke up to see her in his futon.

It was still too early to say if anything was going on between him and the two but Tohka did seem exceptionally happier when in the same room as him, and Kocho always held a serious look but grew fluster when he looks at her.

Shido was slowly understanding and coming to terms with his feelings. When he was in high school, being popular he was constantly surrounded by girls asking to be his girlfriend or hanging out with him. He never saw any of them as more than just friends, and being trained as an assassin by his mentor, Minato. He was trained to seal away his emotions, to become a killing machine who doesn't hesitate when needed.

It was difficult to see any of those girls who could one day, possibility be his other because he didn't see them as such. But with Tohka and Kocho it was different. Those two who he met both on the same day some how worm their way into his locked heart and broke the chains holding him. He couldn't say he loved them but he was learning and that's all that matters, if these girls want his love then he will try to show and give it to them .

Looking out his window which he had bought curtains for, the sky was still dark but the snow had stop falling.

Getting out of bed he covered Kocho who reached for him instead grab a pillow and brought it to her chest, sandwiching it in her large breast. Shido blushed at the gesture, he smiled awkwardly turning to closet getting his sword and walked at without making a single sound.

From the time Shido could remember, every morning where ever he was, he trained. He trained his body, his skills with his bow but mostly trained with his sword as he was not all that great.

While Shido excel at other subjects like free-running, he was poor at fighting with a bladed weapon.

Shido focused all of his time at practicing his sword-play. His senpai, Minato was a great swordsman his style and movements were all breathtaking, Shido cursed his weakness and vowed to train harder with Minato assisting him.

He could honestly say he was getting better but to him it was not enough, Shido enjoyed fighting at a distance using his bow and weapons to kill his targets but if he was ever spotted and chased. He would want to fight off his pursers with the skills with a sword he receive from his master swordsman mentor.

Standing on the snow covered grass of the backyard of Izumo Inn. Shido looked around seeing no one was walking around yet meaning he could train with no distracts.

Looking at his sword, a simple single-handed straight sword. Most assassins in the Japan branch use Katanas or swords natived to the country. Shido was no different, however he felt holding a single-handed sword rather than a katana felt right to him.

Pulling the sword from his sheath, he went into his normal stance and practiced his katas.

**xox**

Miya was walking down the hallway from her room to the restroom and now the kitchen. Always have been an early to rise person even when she was married to Takehito, Miya woke up bright and early before the sun even comes up to prepare breakfast for everyone and to begin the day.

The inn had certainly became lively since Shido first moved in. He even brought her two new tenants, Kocho being one of her younger siblings and a upbeat girl who went by Tohka.

Miya knew right away from meeting Tohka that she was not human, nor was she a Sekirei. While Tohka may not be one of her siblings she was definitely not human. She had powers like a Sekirei but was something else entirely, Shido must know something about what this girl is or was he fooled that she and Kocho were just human girls.

No, as logical as that sounds, Shido was much smarter than he appears he just tends to hide it from people.

She shook her head, if Shido really knew what Tohka was and has done nothing to bring harm to him then he must trust Tohka. Miya while not knowing the answer to this puzzle which infuriated her, she would trust Shido's judgment and do nothing.

Tohka may have incredible power but she seems to enjoy trying to live a normal life here at the inn, and who was Miya to rip that peace away from her.

Crossing the foyer she heard the sound of a sword cutting through the wind. She raised a delicate eyebrow at who was practicing with a sword. Slowly opening the sliding door she peek through the opening and saw Shido going through sword katas.

She saw with rapt attention at the way he moved, the first thing that came in Miya's head that he was not self-taught, he was trained by someone, and from his precise and clean movement. His teacher was a master as well.

She stayed hidden from Shido's line of sight watching him move through his katas with a focus mind and spirit. His style was different from her's as she used a katana while he used a single-handed sword.

Having seen enough Miya quietly, closed the door and left leaving no sign of her ever being there.

**xox**

Shido went through his katas, finishing having worked up a sweat. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he turned when he heard a sliding door open, hiding his sword behind his back.

He release the breath he was holding seeing it was just Miya, however she was holding a wooden sheath katana in her hand.

"Ohayo Miya-san," Shido greeted his landlady while keeping an eye on the katana she had sheathed in her hand.

"Ohayo Shido-san, may I ask what you are doing this early by yourself?" She greeted him back and asking him what he was doing.

"I, uh, I was practicing my sword-play. Every morning since I was a middle schooler. I always practiced with my sword to get better."

_'So he does this every morning...' _She thought.

"Shido-san, do you mind sparring with me for a bit, I wish to see just how good you are." Shido was taken back by her offered not expecting to duel his landlady but it was a good idea. He could score himself by having a duel with someone, and that someone was his landlady.

"Of course, Miya-san."

She walked over to the other side of the yard and unsheathe her katana, Shido was watching her seeing if she had any weak points but saw none.

"Ready?"

Shido nodded, raising his sword in front of him.

They push off the ground meeting mid-flight in a clash of steel. Miya aimed her sword in certain areas like Shido's shoulders hoping to disarm him, Shido while busy defending himself was also getting his own hits in. Miya was perplex on how he was able to attack and defend all at once.

Their fighting soon turn into a dance of death, a ballroom dance upon closer inspection. Miya and Shido traded blow for blow while dancing around one another as if holding hands instead of swords. They waltz, spin and turned all met with sparks from their swords clashing with each other.

Shido doved into a roll under Miya's overhead strike, he moved to attack Miya from behind aiming for her midsection. Miya quickly turned her body and blocked his attack with her katana. She countered his strike but he disappear, turning around she astonish by how fast his speed was, he moved his sword in a thrust which she blocked with the side of her sword.

However the force behind his thrust had pushed Miya back two feet. Miya was amazed at both his speed and power behind his strikes. She was starting to get excited at the prospect of letting lose.

A grin made it way on her beautiful face, she swung her sword in one hand around her before launching herself. Shido's eyes were calm and focused spotting any weakness, Miya aimed for Shido's left side, seeing him angle his sword she quickly changed her sword direction feinting an attack now aiming for his expose right side.

Miya wasn't aiming to seriously hurt Shido but the aspect of fighting a worthy opponent was too great that Miya lost her self-control. Her eyes widen and grin gone when her sword met his in a downward parry. She tried to look at him but using his weight Shido lifted his body over his sword and kicked Miya hard in stomach. She cough out a bit of blood and looked up only to bring her sword close to her body seeing Shido in the air mid-swing.

Their swords met, however Miya, admits her excitement lost her footing and fell back, she quickly righted herself and landed in a crouch on her feet. Now getting serious she stood with her katana at her side when she saw Shido sheathing his sword.

"What are you doing?!" Miya said she was beginning to enjoy their fight when Shido suddenly sheathed his sword.

"Everyone is going to be waking up soon and I don't wish for them to see you in such a state. You want to be seen as an innocent landlady not a berserker, if you were truly serious about our spar you would have attack me like you were just now at the beginning, I'm I wrong?" Miya looked away from his gaze at the ground but Shido had his answer.

"If you want we can spar again tomorrow if you like and I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble." He bowed his head to Miya before he walked back inside leaving a quiet landlady to her thoughts.

**xox**

"Sahashi-sama will see you now, Shido-kun." Said Minato's secretary.

Shido along with Tohka were at Raven Incorporated to meet with Minato who had something to give to Shido.

The two said thanks to the secretary and entered the elevator.

"Oh, Oh, Shido. May I please?" Tohka begged with the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Hahaha, sure you can, Tohka." He laughed nervously.

Tohka beamed with happiness before pressing the button that will take them straight to Minato's office.

"Hey, Tohka?" Shido asked the girl next to him who turned her head signaling she was listening. "Not that I'm against you coming along with me, but can I ask on why you wanted to come along?"

"I just wanted to meet more people who you care about Shido. You care about me, Kocho, the landlady, and even Kagari, I just wanted to meet more people you know that's all."

Shido didn't say anything but nodded his head finding that to be a good answer.

The elevator "ping" meaning they had reach their stop. Shido and Tohka walk out of the elevator greeted by Minato who was standing outside the door. Wearing his infamous black trench coat with the hood removed.

"Shido and Tohka-chan, it so nice you can make it on such short notice." Minato smiled as he greeted the two.

"It's no problem, senpai." Was Shido's response.

"H-How do you know my name?" Tohka ask timely.

Minato seeing the change in atmosphere decided to answer her fears.

"Ah, forgive me if I started you. But I know of you Tohka-chan because Shido here has told me so much about you."

"Really?" Tohka said her fears gone, looking at Shido from over her shoulder.

"He has told me so much about you so there is no need to be alarm, I'm Shido's mentor and a good friend. Any secrets you have you can trust them with me."

Tohka looked at Shido asking for his approval, he nodded with a smile that brighten Tohka's courage, her nervousness no longer plagued her.

Looking back at Minato she nodded her head trusting his word.

"Excellent, now Tohka-chan if you can wait right here for a bit while Shido and I go into my office to discuss somethings. Is this ok for you?"

"I'll be back before long Tohka, I promise."

Shido gave Tohka his best smile to reassure her of his promise. She nodded and promised that she will stay outside waiting for him.

Tohka walked over to one of the couches in the room while Minato and Shido entered his office and closing the door.

Minato's office was just a normal office with nothing too fancy and exotic. All that was in the room with a black-colored desk in the center behind it was a balcony and a clear view of the sky that were still covered by clouds and the city. There were two, black leather couches on either side of the room against the walls which were white in color, and lastly was a bookcase on a red carpet on the upper-right corner of the room.

"Step into my office." Minato led Shido to the bookcase, Shido already knew what to expect and pulled on a book with a red cover.

Hearing a "Clunk" he stepped back as the red carpeted floor beneath them began to sink. The elevator took them down one floor into a large room that look like a lab. **(The Lab from Christopher Nolan's Batman The Dark Knight, the one made from a shipping crate)**

Gadgets and other weapons littered the room, it look like something out of a James Bond movie.

"This way," Shido followed Minato through rows and tables of weapons. They stop at a table with a mannequin arm wearing a brown leather vambrace with a miniature crossbow on it.

"Shido... remember that mission where you I send you to France?"

"Of course, you sent me to retrieve a pancel from one of your clients there. I also got the chance to see the French brotherhood and meet some of the Assassins there."

"You're right on track my favorite student." (Or his only one) He motioned to the table. "This is what I had you retrieve, or rather the plans to recreate this weapon. It's called the Phantom Blade."

Shido looked at the Phantom Blade with interest and wonder. "The boys in France gave us the original plans as a show of good fate. I spent the last month building it because I didn't have a lot of free time on my hands. With leading a successful company and all. Now Shido did you bring your hidden blade like I ask?"

Shido reached into his backpack and pull out a glove vambrace.

"Here," He handed it to Minato.

"Thank you, if you have not figure it out yet this one on the table is only a prototype, meaning it can't fire. And I just need to... there! Here you go Shido, try it out."

Minato handed Shido back his vambrace which he put on his left arm, he flexed his wrist and the crossbow opened.

"What does it shoot?"

Minato walked besides Shido standing next to him and push a button, and something was released.

Shido having heard something being fired, he look at one of the training dummies that had a blade stuck in it's throat.

"It fires hidden blades. These blades are crafted to be shot like a crossbow bolt rather than to jab into someone's throat by hand. You have a magazine of three shots, quiet, effective, and above all, deadly."

Flexing his wrist again the crossbow closed.

"This is an amazing gift, thank you senpai."

Minato's glare stop Shido's breathing for a second. "I-I mean, Sahashi-sama."

Minato smiled and stop his outputting his power, Shido stop to catch his breath. "Now... about the other thing I called you for." Minato said seriously his eyes were now cold and focus, befitting of one with the nickname, "Demon King"

Shido also lost his smile, staring at Minato with harden eyes of a warrior.

The two went to a table with many computers playing news stories and other things. Minato pressed on a few buttons on the keyboard and a much larger computer rose up from the floor showing a image of a shrine that was located two miles outside of the city.

"Ever since you first sealed Tohka's powers I've been monitoring the city and the country for any more spirit activity. My satellites has picked up many beings with supernatural powers here in the city but the most dominant one is this one coming from the shrine." Minato pointed on the screen a red dot pulsing every five seconds and then disappears entirely.

"When this spirit appears rain follows with it which I'm curious about before it disappears. I believe this spirit can control water if it rains when it appears and stops after it's fled, but I'm just making a theory."

"What do you need me to do?" Shido asked looking from the screen to Minato.

Minato sighed once and turned to Shido, "Right now I want you to observe this spirit, it's located at the shrine two miles north, outside of the city. We don't need to seal it's powers now until we know just how dangerous it is.

I want you to be careful, understand?" Minato warn, Shido raised his right arm against his chest. A show of respect.

"I won't fail you, Sahashi-sama."

"Good and here take this." Minato pulled out a small black chip with a red dot in the center, blinking.

"It's a tracking chip, unlike Tohka whom you met by accident we can't trust that this spirit will just stay in one place. This chip will allow you to track the spirit's movements."

Minato finished giving Shido his explanation and handed the tracking chip to him. Shido bid farewell to his mentor and he return to the upper floor and into the lobby to grab Tohka, who was excited to see him again.

They both said farewell to Minato and exited the building.

**xox**

"Right now, nothing has happened and the rain is pouring." Shido said as he walked out of the shrine wearing his assassin's outfit.

His outfit his pretty simple, with a white hooded, high-collared coat that ended in many coattails. He wore a collared black shirt under the coat and over his chest he was wearing a grey colored chest plate that was bullet proof. For pants he wore black fitting pants and plated greaves on his feet and gloves on his hands with plated vambrace on his arms.

Looking himself over seeing all his weaponry, including his new Phantom Blade that he received from Minato earlier. Nodding to himself he look onto the grounds of the shrine which were empty due to the rain.

*Splash*

Hearing a splash of water, Shido turned to his right and saw something that his eyes widen.

A few feet from him, hopping on puddles was a little girl who didn't seem to mind the heavy downpour and continued with it's puddle hopping.

Shido couldn't grasp on what he was seeing, was this the energy signature that his senpai, Minato was talking about. Could this be the spirit?

Coming back he just noticed the girl having lost her footing fell face first onto the ground, splashing herself and the rabbit puppet on her left hand with flying to the side.

"Hey!" Shido ran into the rain not caring for his clothing getting wet and sticking to his body. Reaching the girl he help her up by picking her up from her sides holding her gently.

"Are you okay?" He look into the girl's blue eyes under her hood and her blue hair. "Thank goodness you're alright."

While Shido was glad that she was fine, the girl however,

"!"

She pull herself away from Shido's grip and crawl away until she was under the shade of a tree. Her eyes held fear looking at Shido who was confused by her actions.

"Uh,"

"Please... don't come near me."

"?!" Shido raised an eyebrow at her speech, it was soft-spoken almost like a whisper but he could still hear her perfectly.

"Please... don't hurt me."

Shido seeing how frighten she was of him stayed rooted where he stood. If this girl who he believes to be the spirit is shaking with fear at just seeing his presences is not good.

She said not to hurt her, could she have been attack by the AST prior to this meeting. Is that why she's wary of him.

Looking around, he saw the rabbit puppet she was wearing on her hand was lying on the ground away from the two.

He walked over and pick it up, wiping away any mud on it's white fur. He then, slowly approach the girl while holding the puppet out for her to grab.

She stood and reach for the puppet but stopped and turned back to the tree, her terrified expression pulled on Shido's heartstrings.

When Shido saw the girl's state, he made a bitter smile. He then brought forward his hand that was holding the puppet to slowly shorten the distance.

"...!"

The girl twitched her shoulders , maybe because she realized Shido's intentions, she crept and approached slowly.

And then, she snatched the puppet from Shido's hand and wore it on her left hand.

Suddenly, the girl started manipulating the puppet's mouth to open and close it.

"**Yaahh- sorry bout that bro. You're a life-saver."**

It was probably ventriloquism Shido thought, as the rabbit made a strange high-pitched voice.

Tilting its head to the side, it looked at the girl's face as though it was questioning her. And as if it wanted to barge between Shido and the girl, the rabbit puppet continued talking.

"**-Hmm hey-, when ya were waking me up, it looked like ya touched Yoshinon in lots of places. So, how was it hmmm? Be honest and tell us how was it?"**

"W-What?"

The puppet made an impression as if it was laughing ***kara*** ***kara***, clattering and moving its body accordingly.

"**Oh you're kidding. Don't pretend, ya lucky pervert... Well, for the time being, ya did help me up. So treat this as a special service that I gave you."**

"Haha, Yeah." Shido said feeling awkward that how the puppet was misreading what happen when he tried helping the girl up.

After the puppet said those words, he gave back a bitter smile.

"**Umm, well, see ya. Thanks, sir."**

After the puppet said those words, the girl turned on her heels and then ran away.

"Ah, hey!"

Even though Shido called to her, the girl did not respond.

She continued running and followed the bending road. Her figure instantly disappeared.

**xox**

Tohka was sitting on the foyer looking outside seeing the heavy rain falling. She was at the inn after Shido and her came back from meeting Minato, it was an hour later that Shido said he had to go post office to pick up a package.

She wanted to go with him but he said that he didn't want her to get sick from walking in the rain, and he would only be ten minutes. Tohka despite wanting to tag along, agreed to Shido's reasoning and stayed at the end. To cheer her up Shido proposed that they go get some soy flour bread that she loved so much, she couldn't wait when it stop raining.

Needless to say, Tohka couldn't wait.

"Oh, dear." Tohka turned around and saw Miya with a basket under her arms, a dejected expression on her features. "It was sunny just an hour ago and now it's raining."

"Is something wrong, landlady-san?"

Miya hearing Tohka voice turned to her with a smile. "Oh, it's nothing to be concern about Tohka-chan, and please call me Miya. I was just talking about how it began to rain, and just when I was about to hang the laundry outside."

"Don't you have a dryer to dry your clothes, Miya-san."

"I thought about getting one, but as a widowed landlady with other things that need my attention, I just don't have the time to go out and buy one."

"What about Shido? He has lots of money, I'm sure if you ask him nicely he would buy you a dryer."

"Shido-san... " She paused and thought about it. "Thank you Tohka-chan but I can't ask Shido-san to buy me a dryer it would be rude of me to ask him."

"But Shido won't mind he bought me lot's of food to eat on our date, he even won me a plush when we went to the arcade. I'm sure if you ask nicely then Shido would buy you a new dryer."

Miya remained silent, but after a while she spoke with a beautiful smile. "That's nice of you to offer Tohka-chan, I'll ask Shido-san about it and see what he says." Tohka smiled as well, happy she could be of help. She then remember something.

"Miya-san, is Shido back from the postoffice yet?" Tohka said, anxious to hear anything about Shido.

"No, I'm afraid not, he should be back by now. He only said he'd be gone for ten minutes."

"Miya-san is it okay for me to go looking for Shido?" Tohka said standing up, facing Miya who look at her with a serious gaze.

"Very well, but remember Tohka-chan to not go anywhere else when you find Shido-san. In this pouring rain I hate if you both got a fever for playing in the rain too long." A dark and menacing aura could be felt around Miya, Tohka felt it and shivered with an uneasy visage.

"H-Hai Miya-san." Tohka immediately ran up to her room to grab a coat and away from the suppressing aura that was bearing down on her shoulders.

"Ara~ I wonder why she was so scared?" Miya question this with a cute tilt of her head and a hand on her cheek. She shrugged her shoulders and walk back inside, seeing how hanging laundry was not happening she opted to do something to past the time.

**xox**

"This is where her signal leads to, but I'm not entirely sure that this is where she would hide."

Shido having followed the tracking device he planted on the girl known as Hermit from information he got from hacking the AST's servers. She was definitely the spirit, Minato wanted him to look into.

Having already given his report to Minato before chasing after the girl, he was given the all clear of sealing her powers.

The building Shido was walking through was a small shopping mall. At the moment the power was down and the mall was abandon.

Sometime after the girl known as Hermit escaped him, the spacequake alarm sounded and people began evacuating to the shelters. All except him...

Shido followed the tracking device which was a blinking red dot, was currently leading him to the clothing store on the upper levels. Entering the abandon retail store, he look around until he found himself staring at a woman mannequin wearing summer clothing, which was strange since it was winter.

"**Are you here to bully Yoshinon, too?"**

"!?"

Shido look up seeing the rabbit puppet and the girl's who hand it was on. It was the little girl otherwise known as the Hermit.

She was hanging upside down her feet hanging against the rafters on the ceiling. With grace, she flipped herself until she was on her feet. The green boots she was wearing padded against the floor.

_'I'll admit... I was caught off guard. And by a little girl.' _Shido didn't have the time to think about this humiliation as the puppet began to talk.

"**Oh? I thought you looked familiar, but who would've thought it was the lucky pervert?"**

_'I don't know what's worse, being caught off guard by a little girl or this puppet calling me a pervert.'_

As if matching him, the puppet met Shido's gaze

"**lyaa-, but I'm lucky pervert Onii-chan. We meet again in such a weird place- Ahaha, I welcome people like ya Onii-san- It seems that everyone hates Yoshinon- If I were to leave this place, they would probably start attacking me again-"**

After saying that, it once again started laughing.

_'Well that's one surprisingly, cheerful Spirit.'_

And, inside Hermit words, there was a word that caught his interest. He opened his mouth a little.

"Uh, I been meaning to ask, who's Yoshinon?'

When Shido asked, the puppet made a shocked expression, and opened its mouth wide.

"**Ah, what a mistake! For Yoshinon of all people, to forget my own introduction! Yoshinon is Yoshinon's name- me cute right? Cute right?"**

"Ah... it's a nice name."

Getting pressured by a high tensioned puppet, he nodded.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as the puppet approached his face.

"**Hm so? What is Onii-chan's name?"**

"Ah... Ah, my name is Shido. It's Itsuka Shido."

"**Shido huh? - That's a cool name. Well, it doesn't beat Yoshinon though~"**

"Uh, thanks. Errr... Yoshinon?"

"**Hai Hai – What's up? - This is what Yoshinon is impressed by – Shido-kun's frontier Spirit – making clever conversation – and using the name you just remembered a moment ago."**

After giving back a dry smile the puppet that was making an exaggerated gesture by opening its hand wide. Shido continued his words.

"Is it, Yoshinon I'm talking about, isn't the puppet but it's your name right?"

With that said he set his sights passed the puppet, towards its back, the blue eyed girl.

"..."

When he did that, the puppet that had been cheerfully chatty until now now, suddenly went silent.

"I just want to know why you're using ventriloquism, rather than talking yourself?" Shido asked the girl instead of the puppet.

When Shido frankly voiced that question, the puppet wobbled nearer to his face.

"**...I don't understand what Shido-kun said... What is ventriloquism?"**

The tone of its voice remained calm. By the way, the puppet's facial expression didn't change at all.

And yet, he felt an unbelievably strong pressure, Shido took a step back.

"Uh, about that..."

He took a step back and he could visibly see a red aura around the girl, and what's with the red eyes. The devil?

_'Need to change her mood!'_

"Yeah you're right! Yoshinon is Yoshinon. Hahaha." Laughing awkwarding at the tense situation

_'Did it work?'_

When he did that.

"**Unn, mou-, it's because Shido-kun is a mischievous guy."**

The dreadful mood from just now vanished like it was a lie, the puppet's voice echoed in high pitch.

_'Exactly, what was that just now?' _Shido thought back to the earlier pressure that was barring down on his shoulders. It was not any illusion he could think of, so what was that aura? '_Just to be on the safe side I should not say anything that will upset her.'_

"By the way do you want to hang out further and continue our conversation?"

_'Minato-sempai, said that I need to be their friend to where I can seal away their powers. Tohka needed some convincing, that's what our date was set out to do. So if I use the same method with this girl, then it should work.'_

[Yoshinon] didn't seem to react. No, rather the tension seemed to have risen, making it hard to say anything.

***clap*** ***clap***

The puppet clapped its small hands together.

"**HoHo~~! That's nice- Regardless of how ya look, ya're pretty gutsy to give an invitation out like that. Ufuun, of course it's an O-K. Rather, I finally encountered a human that I can have a decent conversation with. So it is more like Yoshinon to be the one wishing for it."**

With that said, ***Clatter*** ***Clatter*** it laughed

"I-I see..."

"...Well, I guess everything turned out alright in the end."

As Shido said this, he, the little girl, and the puppet whose name was Yoshinon not the girl, continued walking through the department store.

**xox**

"**Amazing! What's that-!"**

The puppet excitedly clapped its hands and ran towards the place it had pointed out- Well, of course the one doing the running was the person herself.

The object that caught [Yoshinon] interest, was the thing assembled in one corner of the toy store, a small jungle gym that was made for little kids.

At the excessively colorful strengthen plastic castle, she skillfully climbed up with only her hands and legs.

And when she reached the top.

"**Wahaha! How is it Shido-kun~? Am I cool? Is Yoshinon cool~?"**

Such a voice was bounced right down at him.

"H-Hey, it's dangerous if you stand there."

The jungle gym was designed for indoor use and for children. Even if it wasn't that big, she might hurt herself if she were to fall from the top.

In a panic, he rushed over to the base of the jungle gym.

But [Yoshinon] shook the puppet hand unsatisfied.

"**unMou, even though I was asking if I was cool or not – and, wa-wawawawa...!?"**

"**Wha-!"**

It might be that her balance broke when she did that action, on the top of the jungle gym [Yoshinon] flapping her arms as if she was dancing, and then fell right on top of Shido.

And just like that, while breaking [Yoshinon]'s fall they crashed onto the floor.

"Uh...ihee..."

While his face was facing upwards, he let out that sound. And for some reason, his front tooth hurt.

And – he had a bad feeling.

Somehow, the girl with blue hair, her graceful facial features were there- right in front of him.

-And just right around the area on his lips, an oddly soft sensation was felt.

"- Umh!?"

After a few seconds, he understood the current situation that he was being put under right now.

That was expected. Because right now Shido was- with the girl that fell from above, he just managed to perfectly exchange a kiss with her.

"..."

-Keeping quiet, [Yoshinon] raised her body. And at that moment, their lips finally separated.

Unexpectedly... they had kissed.

But with this, [Yoshinon]'s powers should be sealed.

But... wondering why, compared to during the time he exchanged kisses with Tohka- this time there wasn't a warm feeling flowing into his body or how'd you put it?-

Just then Shido felt a horrible aura and pressure pushing down on him. It was much, far stronger than the girl's when he called the puppet out.

So why did he feel this aura pushing down on him like gravity was fucking with him.

"**Ouch ouch- …..Sorry sorry, Shido-kun. I was careless- -"**

But when [Yoshinon], ***Clatter*** ***Clatter* **moved the puppet, she spoke calmly.

"Eh...?"

Dumbfounded, he opened his eyes wide. At [Yoshinon], who was not showing any signs of anger.

The if she's not doing this then...

And. From behind, ***step***, the sound of a foot firmly stepping onto the ground, Shido shook his shoulders.

Timidly, he turned around his head to look backwards.

And over there was – an unexpected face.

"To-Tohka...?"

His eyes widened as he called the name of the girl who was standing there.

Yes, the person standing over there right now was Tohka, she was wearing clothes more suitable for the rain.

And what's more, maybe it was due to the falling rain, her body was dripping wet. As if she had been running at full speed just now, she was now breathing heavily.

"-Shido."

As if to obstruct Shido's process of thought, Tohka's body swayed, and while swaying she let out a voice.

He wondered why- with her only just calling his name, caused shivers to run down his spine.

"...What did you do just now?"

"...Eh? Wha-What do you mean...?

At that question he touched his lips without thinking- and immediately regaining his thoughts he put his hands behind his back.

But Tohka, wasn't pleased with that response, while making an expression like a grumbling kid, she squeezed out her shaking voice from deep down her throat.

"-Aft-After making me so worried..."

"To-Tohka...?

"What are you doing flirting around with a girlllllllll!"

***STOMP***-!

Tohka shouted, and the moment her foot struck the ground, in the middle of the floor she stood. And, it collapsed forming a small crater, cracks were spreading outwards from the epicenter.

_'This is bad, her powers are returning to her if she can make that just from a stomp.'_

During the time he was saying that, Tohka managed to reach the base of the jungle gym where Shido and [Yoshinon] were entangled.

And then she alternated her piercing gaze between the both of them, [mumumu...] she murmured while remaining tightlipped.

Then, ***glare***! Sending a look towards Shido, followed by a glare at [Yoshinon] she extended a pointed finger at her

"...Shido. The important task you said you had to do, was it to meet with this girl here?"

"Ah, no, about that..."

No well, although according to those words, it was certainly true but should he reply with a yes or no. He was in doubt whether to tell Tohka his true intentions or not.

And, that time."

"**...lyaa,lyaa... I get it now."**

The [Yoshinon] who had been staring blankly at Tohka since she first made her appearance, let out its high-pitched voice.

On the puppet's rabbit face, was a prankster like smile- he wondered how that got there.

"**Onee-san? Err-"**

"...It's Tohka."

When the puppet said that, Tohka replied in a discouraging tone.

"**Then Tohka-chan~ Although I feel bad for you but it would seem that Shido-kun has lost interest in you."**

"What-?"

"-!?" Was Shido's surprised

Tohka and Shido both gasped at the same time, and then faced towards the puppet.

"**liyaa see, how do I put it? Hearing your conversation, it looks like he broke Tohka-chan's promise and then came to visit Yoshinon right? Isn't this crux of the story?"**

"...Uh?"

Tohka twitched her shoulders, and made a face like she could cry at any moment.

"Yo-You, what are you sayin-?"

When Shido raised his voice towards the Puppet's remark- Tohka, ***grab***, grabbed him by the mouth with both hands.

"Will you keep quiet for a while Shido?"

"Wait, what?"

While releasing a force that would not allow him to consent or refuse, using an unbelievable amount of strength she *grind* *grind* clamped her grip on his cheekbones.

"...!..."

The puppet was in a pleasant mood and with an [it can't be helped like] tone, continued speaking.

"**liyaa-, Sis-, sorry, but this probably Yoshinon's fault~ her appearance is too charming~"**

"Gu-Gugu..."

"**It really isn't that I am talking bad about Tohka-chan you know? Buut~ I can't really blame Shido-kun for leaving behind Tohka-chan and running towards Yoshinon~"**

"U-Ugahh!"

For a period of time, while Tohka was still gripping onto Shido's face and suppressing her trembling shoulders, having reached her limits she screamed.

And finally, she took her hands off of Shido's face.

"Sh-Shut up! Shutup shutup shutup! That's no good! That kind of thing is no good!"

"**Eehh-, even if you say it's no good. HoraaHoraa, Shido-kun how about saying it clearly, that Tohka-chan is already an unwanted child."**

"-!"

That instant, Tohka suddenly grabbed onto the puppets collar.

And of course since the puppet was small, it was easily removed from the girl's hand, it was then held up in the air.

"-!?"

And, to the girl that had her puppet taken away from her, her eyes began to swirl.

The next moment her eyeballs flickered, her face turned pale white, and sweat appeared on her face. Incidentally it was visible that her breathing has gotten rougher, and her fingers ***Twitch*** ***Twitch*** started to shake.

"Yo-Yoshinon...?"

Shido, while rubbing his cheeks that were still in pain, and to the [Yoshinon] that had shown such a fast change, he gave a worried look.

But, it would seems that Tohka did not realize the state [Yoshinon] was in. Her attention was on the puppet that she was grabbing onto with both hands, like a knife she gave a sharp gaze, and drew closer to it.

"I...I am NOT an unwanted child! ...Shido said.. ...Shido said that I.. He said that it was okay for me to be here! Anymore insults and I will not forgive you! Hey! How about saying something!?"

Probably thinking that the puppet was the one that let out the voice, she grabbed the neck of the rabbit, and shook it.

"...!...!"

Looking on at that situation, [Yoshinon] began letting out a cry that doesn't sound like a voice.

As if the calm demeanor she held just now was a lie, her whole body was trembling like a Chihuahua.

And then [Yoshinon], fixing back her hood to cover her eyes as if she were trying to avoid being seen, in a nervous manner, she tugged at Tohka's shirt.

"Nu. Wha-What? Don't disturb me. I am talking to this guy right here, right now."

"-G-Give...back...please..."

To try and take back the puppet, that Tohka was lifting high up with both her hands. [Yoshinon] ***hop***

***hop*** was jumping up and down.

Speaking of which, it might be the first time that he had heard her real voice

_'Tohka is really being affected by Yoshinon's taunts, she's already unstable from earlier. Any more and... Also the girl, something tells me that something is about to happen.'_

Shido reached for his cellphone and tried calling Minato, only his phone refuse to turn on.

"What's happening, I remembered I charged it this morning, then why won't it turn on." Shido forgetting his phone looked back seeing Tohka and the little girl were still out it with Tohka holding [Yoshinon] high in the air, with the little girl trying desperately to get her puppet back.

While scratching his cheek Shido, spoke timidly.

"Hey...Tohka. Would you mind giving her back her puppet?"

"...Uh!"

When he did that Tohka, at Shido's words, her eyes opened wide in a shock.

"Shido...As I thought. You picked this girl instead of me..."

"Huh? No you have it all wrong Tohka, I just-"

And, at the same time.

"...[Zadkiel]..."

"-!"

As he thought that, [Yoshinon] suddenly raised her right hand into the air and then swung it down right below her.

In a instant, from the floor it broke through- a giant doll appeared at that spot.

"Wha...!?"

The whole body should be around three meters in length; in short it was a plushie toy that took the size of fully sized ragdoll. The outer body was made of smooth gold like material, and white patterns were carved here and there on it.

And also at the part that appears to be its head, a long rabbit like ears could be glimpsed.

"A d-doll...!?"

"-Wha... is this-!?"

Shido and Tohka, let out their voices at the same time.

[Yoshinon] clinging onto the back of the doll that appeared right under her own feet, and in the two holes located on its back she inserted both legs into them.

The next moment – the dolls eyes shone red, and while shaking its slow-witted like body.

***Guooooooooooooooooo***, it released a low roar

And together with that, white smoke started coming out from the body of the doll.

"It's cold."

Shido drew back his legs without thinking.

That smoke, was similar to liquid nitrogen, was something at subzero temperatures.

Thus, what he thought that [Yoshinon] pulled her hands back, the doll – {Zadkiel] together with a low roar, bent its body.

When it did that, the department store's windows started breaking, one window after another, and allowing rain to enter and land on the interior shop floor.

No – to be precise, it was a little different.

It wasn't that the windows broke which allowed the rain to enter, it felt more like, the raindrops pelted the window glass with tremendous force from outside until it forced its way in.

Shido opened his eyes wide in shock, he twisted his body to face Tohka.

"...Tohka!"

Shido shouted quickly and pulled Tohka's hand, and while he was holding onto her body he caused them to fall to the ground.

"Wha... Shido!?"

Tohka's voice shook his eardrums. However, at the same time as she spoke, in the place where Tohka was standing moments ago, a large number of bullet like objects zoomed passed.

All those bullets showily pierced through the merchandise shelves around them, after that all it turned into transparent liquid and flowed onto the ground.

"Ra-Rain...!?"

Yes, From the broken windows, hardened raindrops like hailstones, ignored gravity and were released at Tohka.

In an instant, Shido held Tohka close to him and turned his back to the projectiles that pierced his back.

He ignored the pain and held tighter to Tohka's body, shielding her from the attack.

And – over there, [Zadkiel] driven by [Yoshinon] moved

But, it kicked the ground performing a keen maneuver that did not match to it's slow moving silhouette, it passed through the spot where Tohka was at just now, and just like that it jumped outdoors through the broken windows.

At the midway point of this maneuver – the puppet that fell on the ground from Tohka's hand, into the streets below.

"..."

Short afterwards, Shido turned his back and his sights away from [Yoshinon], he opened his mouth a little.

"W-we are safe... right?"

Not quite

Just then, the ceiling of the floor they were standing in was destroyed by the gust of cold wind and pelted from large spikes of ice. The cloudy skies were now visible, Shido look further ahead and could see the girl on her angel rampaging through the city.

"Enough is enough hurry up and get away...!"

His face got pushed away and Shido ***Flip*** rolled onto the ground from that spot, sadly he rolled onto his back where he was hit multiple times from the ice sticking through his back.

Shido clench his teeth and suppress a groan, but even he couldn't hide the pained expression that came to his face.

Tohka who had been in Shido's arms, blushing with a image of a spoiled child. She looked at Shido filled with worry, however, she stop herself. Looking at Shido once and then angrily stood up, turning her back to face Shido.

"T-Tohka...?" He said, pulling the last ice shard from his back with a suppress groan.

"...! Don't touch me!"

"Ouch..."

Shido frowned without thinking, and then when he withdrew his hands, in that instant Tohka made a surprised face.

But immediately after that she became [mumumu...], ***pui*** and she turned her face away.

"Wha-What happened to you, Tohka...?"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me! I-Instead of me, that girl is more important right...!"

"H-Huh...? What are you sayin-"

When Shido made a dumbfounded voice, Tohka started kicking the ground with frustration.

"U-U-U-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!"

"Wai... Uwaa...!?"

With each kick, another crack was put into the floor, and it caved in.

Shido with his assassin agility evaded easily, once he corrected his footing he followed after the enraged Tohka.

"Please Tohka, I can explain."

"Get away from me!"

The two continued their back and forth with every step Shido risk following her to the lower levels.

"Can you please tell me what it is you're upset about. The kiss was an accident, I tried to save her from falling and hitting her head."

"Leave me alone, Shido. You can word it anyway you want, it still changes nothing." Tohka said this as she and Shido reached the ground floor, a few feet away from the main entrance.

"Alright, that's it!"

Shido grabbed onto Tohka's wrist from behind her and was holding onto her arm, firmly.

"What are you doing, Shido, let me go! I have nothing to say to you."

"Then just go then!"

"..."

Tohka turned her head around after hearing Shido say that, she couldn't come up with anything to reply, and his visage was anything but pleasant.

Shido had always been known to smile and laugh, never holding any anger. But the current face he had on scared Tohka, it honestly did , any anger she was feeling earlier was now gone from seeing Shido's eyes.

"I understand if you're angry and need time to sort your feelings out, but not right now when there is a spirit rampaging through the city. The reason I followed after you down all those stairs was to ask for your help. But with how your acting I see it was mistake."

"...Shido, I."

"Save it for later, Tohka. I'm sorry if you're not used to this or me talking as so. But if I do nothing then people will die. You can go back to Izumo and talk to Miya-san about how you're feeling. I can't help because I'm not a girl and you won't talk to me. I need to save that little girl who is mostly likely scared, I don't have the time to be dealing with you being a spoiled brat."

As soon as he finish that, Shido ran and climbed onto another building, intended for getting to the roofs.

"Shido..." Tohka remained where she stood between the exit and the mall, thinking about Shido's words and its meaning.

**xox**

An alarm within a living quarters in MBI began to flare to life, the three women inside all look at the blinking red lights and then each other.

"It's showtime, ladies!" Karasuba wearing her first generation Disciplinary Squad. A tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over her shoulders she wore a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look.

"Finally I was starting to get bored around here."

"Geez, chill, Beni. Where not in that much of a hurry to get out there."

"Shut it, Haihane." Benitsubasa said, glaring at her partner who only shrugged her shoulders.

She wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She has small breast that haven't grown and are A cup. She has the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager though her appearance doesn't reflect her personality as she is short-tempered.

Haihane is a slender female Sekirei whose bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. Even though she appears dark and gothic, her personality is surprisingly upbeat and calm by contrast to Benitsubasa's compulsive attitude and combative nature.

"Enough talk. Let's go, we have a job to do." Karasuba jumped out of a window with her two comrades jumping after her, following the destruction they could clearly see from the tower.

**xox**

At Izumo Inn, Kocho who had not gone with Shido and Tohka this morning to meet her Ashikabi's mentor, instead stayed home to go over various data on Shido's computer.

Most of it was her planning their overall plan for the Sekirei Plan when it truly began. Kocho remembered that since being winged she had not made any attempts to tell Shido, her Ashikabi about the Plan and his involvement because of winging her, which again, she never fully explain her reasoning.

Did this make her a horrible Sekirei, to her of course. And because she was a brain type Sekirei the other being her senior, number two Matsu who served in the first disciplinary squad.

Kocho felt ashamed of herself, she calls herself a brain type Sekirei whose role is to gather information for her Ashikabi, a straigest.

But she failed in even that field as well.

Shido doesn't know about the Sekirei Plan and the other Sekireis and Ashikabi's who will most likely go after him to have the advantage. It was a cowards tactic but it work nonetheless.

And the other girl in Shido's life, Yatogami Tohka.

When Shido told her of Tohka, saying she had no backstory whatsoever not even a name. A name he gave her himself, Tohka.

Tohka later gave herself a last name to better identify herself as a human girl. Which is where she got the name "Yatogami".

Kocho still didn't know what to make of her, she had the appearance of a sixteen year old teenage girl. Yet she has powers that no human should have.

It was weak but it was still there, when Kocho check her bond with Shido she notice a strange heat flowing through his body. It confuse her at first and further investigation showed that Shido had not one, but two powerful energies stored within his body.

One belonged to Tohka, obviously. The second she could not identify only that it gave off a an enormous amount of heat, fire most likely like Sekirei number six, Homura who had control over fire.

Kocho stood up from the computer chair she was sitting on, she moved to the window in her Ashikabi's room and looked outside feeling the rumbles and shakes coming from the city.

She could barely see it because it was quite some distances away but she made out a giant white creature breathing out winds of ice, freezing the city cold.

And there she could feel her Ashikabi's, Shido's distress. He was mad about something, she could feel it through their bond. Something had happened to garner his anger, but what?"

Removing herself from the window, Kocho left the room of her Ashikabi. She knew trouble was coming and Shido was going to be in the middle of it. But this time, she was going to be there and help in anyway she can.

**xox**

Landing on a rooftop of a building, Shido had been fighting the girl who had summoned her angel [Zankiel] an angel the same as Tohka's which was the large broadsword named [Sandolphon] was the Spirits true power.

Shido had no real or solid information on this angel other than it has the power to control ice.

He could see the girl clearly riding on top of the beast, possibly controlling it but she had a scared expression on her visage.

She was scared he could clearly see from his close encounters which resulted in him being flung into a building.

Getting up slowly, he could feel several of his ribs broken from his hard landings, and perhaps a concussion. But he refuse to quit!

Looking up he spotted the angel rearing it's head in his direction. Its red eyes stared at him with vile intent and its maw opened, breathing out cold air. It was preparing to attack.

"Don't worry! I'm going to save you." He was sure that she didn't hear it because of the angel [Zankiel] roaring over his voice.

It launched a blast of icy cold wind at him where he was standing. Even if he wanted to dodge the blast it would spread all around the rooftops in a wide blast radius.

His only other option was down, however the way down was destroyed leaving nothing for him to climb down from.

The blast of cold wind neared closer and closer to Shido who with no means of escaping accepted his fate.

After his body was stiff for a few seconds, but feeling no discomfort, he wrung his neck and opened his eyes.

"...T-This is..."

It was because, before Shido knew it, a giant throne was rising in front of him, and it might have protected him from Zankiel's attack.

"San... Sandolphon...?

A luxurious throne with the texture of metal. On the steel blue-colored armrest, the back of the sword's handle was popping out above the throne.

"This is- Tohka's angel, Sandolphon. Then why."

"Shido!"

From behind, he heard his name being called out.

It was a cute tone, and a unique intonation. And what was more importantly, the luxurious throne right in front of him. There was no need to figure out who the owner of that voice was, it was Tohka.

When Shido faced towards her, he opened his eyes wide upon Tohka's figure that he was not familiar with seeing.

Tohka was wearing her normal clothes that she was wearing when she first arrived but whether it's her chest or skirt, her most important parts were, swayed with a beautiful light membrane.

"Tohka, what is that...?"

"Nu?"

When Shido said that, Tohka drop her sights down and looked at her own body while blinking in surprise.

"Ooo!? What is this! Astraldress!?"

It would seem that she has finally realized what her current state is after being pointed out.

Tohka raised a surprised voice.

And after a few moments, of patting and touching the light membrane, she immediately raised her face and returned her sights to Shido's direction.

"More importantly- Shido, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Ah...aah. A little shaken up but fine. Thanks to you."

Shido replied while looking up at the luxurious throne rising in front of him.

And when he did that, Tohka looked away awkwardly and continued on with a shaky voice.

"Err...about that, I'm I am sorry... in a lot of ways."

"Eh...?"

When Shido replied blankly, Tohka [muumuu] gave a groan.

"That's why...! I was, irritated by something I don't know and...err, I couldn't express my gratitude to shido... since I caused many problems so—I always, wanted to apologize to you..."

"No...that, it was my fault anyway..."

Although he was supposed to show some courtesy on denying Tohka's word but- there was no time, now.

Shido ***gulp*** swallowed his saliva.

The Angel Sandalphon and also the Astraldress, which belongs to the Spirit known as Tohka.

Even she was not in the complete condition but it does not change the facts of her still having superpower that exceeds mankind.

The Spirit powers that could oppose the girl's [Zankiel]. And also the AST's CR units.

Shido immersed himself with his thoughts for a few seconds and fixed his eyes back to Tohka.

"-Tohka, I have a request."

"Nu...?" Why the sudden formalities?"

Tohka wrung her neck curiously.

Shido removed his hood and bowed his head, he raised his right hand to Tohka as if to be taken by her.

"Shi-Shido?"

"-I beg you. Lend me your power. I know asking something like this from you is unreasonable but that girl... I want to. No, I need to save her!"

"..."

After she was silent for a moment, Tohka echoed her voice a little.

"You really want to save that girl. Don't you, Shido?"

After shortening her breath, Tohka continued on with her words. She was somewhat—sad.

"...I see. As I thought, that girl is important, –More than..me."

Shido raised his face, and saw Tohka's eyes. He knew that she was feeling unsure about his answer. He had to fix thinking and tell her the truth.

"That's wrong—It's not something like that. That girl is the same as you, Tohka."

"Same...?"

"Yes, she is the same as you, a Spirit."

Tohka's eyes widen at hearing the word Spirit leave Shido's lips, "That girl is?"

Tohka made a dubious voice while raising her eyebrows.

"-That is not all. Because she...also holds powers that she can't do anything about on her own, just like you, she has been feeling pain all this time..."

"..."

Once again, he lowered his head deeply.

"I beg you, Tohka. Please lend me your power!" He may be throwing his pride away, a lesson Minato thought him to never throw away, but with how things were going so far and him not making much of a progress on his own. Shido had to disobey Minato's teaching and beg. Beg for help from the girl in front of him who also was a spirit.

"..."

The silence flowed by.

But—it did not continue for very long.

*Suuuu-...haaaaa*, he heard the sound of someone breathing.

"...Uh, haha."

The echo of the small laugh was also heard.

When he raised his face, he understood that Tohka was putting her hand on her forehead.

"...Aah I see. That's right. How did I forget something like this – The person who saved me, was this kind of man."

_'Tohka...?' _Due to the roaring behind them Shido didn't hear Tohka properly and want she said remain to herself alone.

"All I have to do is chase after that girl, right?"

Tohka's dignified voice was shaking inside Shido's eardrum, as if it was erasing the sound of the rain.

Walking past him, Tohka reached for the handle of Sandalphon and easily pulled it from on top of the throne.

"Time is precious, we have to go now if we are to save her."

Shido nodded not saying a word, glad that he has Tohka's support. He reached for his own sword's hilt and pull it free. The two sword masters look at into the city, buildings, city blocks, and streets were already covered within a thick layer of ice.

"Alright Tohka, together we can win this! Just as long as the AST stay out of our way we can-"

As he was speaking, Shido turned his head to the left and spotted in the distance, several girls, Origami being among them. Wearing their realizer mecha outfits and flying in their direction.

"..."

Shido smiled wrying and deadpanned thinking how he just screw himself by talking about the AST.

"W-well as long as its just the AST then there should be no-"

Looking to his right Shido damned his own mouth for saying anything that could ultimately backfire on him.

Approaching quickly, were three women in matching uniforms, two of them being the same age and the supposed leader was the same women he met at the cafe weeks ago.

"You have got to be-"

Whatever Shido was going to say was drowned out by the roaring of the girl's angel.

**xox**

Back at Izumo Inn, standing in front of wall near the stairs. Kocho look at the wall blankly, she had already guess that there was a secret room behind this wall.

Staring at the wall for a time, she finally went ahead and pushed against the wall. It didn't surprise her when the wall moved easily, pushing the door inward she was greeted to a small room with the only source of lighting was coming from the many computer monitors.

And sitting behind those monitors sitting on top of her futon, was a bespectacled red-haired woman who was currently watching a live-feed of Shido battling against Karasuba, and on a another monitor were Tohka's fight against the other members of the Discipline squad.

"I figured you would be watching the fight from your own computer?" Matsu said to Kocho without turning away from the fight.

"I knew that with you hiding here you would find something interesting to watch. And it happens to be about my Ashikabi." Kocho replied tonelessly Matsu however ignored her and continued watching the fight between Shido and Karasuba.

"Shido-tan, he seems to be holding well against Karasuba and that's saying a lot." There was movement next to her and then somebody sitting beside her watching the fight.

"Yes, so it seems." The two spoke no further in favor of watching the battle taking place.

**xox**

"...I knew there was something special about you when we first met! When our eyes met each others I knew you were different, and I'm glad that's the case! Although? I didn't believe you were into cosplay." Karasuba said this, or yelled at Shido because in the background was the roaring from the Angel [Zankiel], and guns firing from the AST who were fighting the beast.

Shido was currently fighting Karasuba and Tohka was busy with Benitsubasa and Haihane.

"It's not cosplay! I wear this uniform for a reason." Shido growled, blocking Karasuba's strike with a parry. While he crossed swords with Karasuba continuously, he look at how Tohka was faring.

She was fighting Haihane using Sandalphon against Haihane's barb spike gauntlets. Benitsubasa however, appeared behind Tohka with a powered punch ready to strike Tohka's undefended backside.

_'Tohka!' _Shido parrying another of Karasuba's strike, he parried another and delivered one of his own. He thrust his sword and at the same time raised his left arm, a crossbow-like contraction opened beneath his vambrace, flicking his arm outwards a small projectile was fired at Benitsubasa, who easily evaded the hidden blade by twisting her body.

Coming back around she turned her head, irradiated but then transformed into surprise at Shido being in front of her, hand reaching for her throat.

She gasped at the lost of air at Shido holding her by her throat. He turned around and threw Benitsubasa's body back, colliding with Karasuba's.

Wasting no time at the opportunity this granted him, he ran towards Tohka's and Haihane's fight. Raising his left arm again, he fired another Phantom Blade at Haihane who dodge by rolling under Tohka's strike and the blade flew over her head. Looking up she brought her claws close to her body, stopping Shido's thrust.

Shido quickly turned his body around and delivered a kick to Haihane's stomach, pushing her back and freeing his sword in one move. Hearing footsteps approaching behind him quickly, reaching into his pouches on his belt he pulled out a round object and threw it on the ground.

A plume of smoke erupted, reducing visibility for everyone. Shido emerged from the cloud of smoke with Tohka in bridal carry. The two jump onto a different rooftop away from where Shido used his smoke bomb. He placed Tohka down on her feet allowing her to stand. Both look ahead seeing the little girl and her angel running away from the pursing AST unit.

Shido turned his gaze back to the rooftop covered in smoke seeing it was disappearing quickly, he could make out the three females shadows.

"Tohka?" Said girl turned to face Shido who look back to see her eyes facing his. "I want you to go help her, she won't last much longer against the AST. And don't hurt any of them, only if you must. I don't want to spill any blood."

Tohka was against leaving him here to fend off against those three women, but Shido's top priority was helping that girl who was also a spirit. She nodded her head with smile. "Okay Shido, be careful." Tohka jumped away and in mid-air the throne that held Sandalphon now was some type of surfboard that allowed Tohka to fly around.

She got on and with one last look at Shido she went off to help the girl who was a spirit like her.

Turning his head at the sound of footsteps landing behind him. Shido pulled his sword at seeing the three members of the discipline squad standing right there.

"That wasn't very nice... you know that don't you?" Karasuba said dusting herself off.

"Neither is attacking someone from behind." _'I'm a hypocrite.' _Shido is an assassin, their fighting style and approaching their opponents always came from behind. Talking down about his clan's fighting methods rubbed him the wrong way.

"Hmm, that reminds me? I never got your name the other day, and I very much like to know the name of the person who's caught my interest." Benitsubasa and Haihane shivered next to Karasuba at hearing that she found someone interesting.

"Itsuka Shido, Master Assassin."

"Hoh? So you mean you don't do cosplay for fun." She taunted and thoroughly enjoyed Shido's face when he heard her say cosplay.

"I told you already it's not cosplay!" Taking a few deep breaths and relaxing his muscles. It wouldn't help him if he were to fight when he lost his composure. "Anyways, that aside. I'll be your opponent."

"You... Please you can't handle the three of us yourself. You're just asking for a death wish. Let's go Haihane!" The two girls rocketed off their feet and tried to fly past Shido.

Keyword **tried.**

They don't know how but they found themselves on their backs next to Karasuba who was smiling. She had seen what had happened even though it happen so quickly.

Shido disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Benitsubasa and then Haihane, punching and kicking them back where they once stood and then returning to his previous spot.

It happened in an instant, almost like a flash. However Karasuba saw everything as if it were in slow motion. Shido was gaining her attention and secretly, her affection with every move he made.

If Shido was indeed her Ashikabi, then she wanted to see more. There was more behind the hood he wears and she wants to see all of him.

"As I said. I'm your opponent, all three of yours." He finished with a solid frown, and his sword held out in front of him.

**xox**

"Origami! Th-The Spirit readings increased! This reading is-!"

Before Ryouko who was the commander for the AST unit deployed could even finish, Origami made the Territory which had expanded to almost ten meter class, condense to almost two meters which is smaller than her usual one.

The AST have been fighting Hermit for about fifteen minutes now, and just when they had captured her she found a way to escape. Such ways have been freezing the girls who used their Territories to defend themselves from the blast of cold wind, only for them to be frozen solid.

Ryouko during their battle had turned her attention towards the other battle happening on the nearby rooftops.

She confirm Princess to be fighting amongst them from seeing the exact sword she uses except she was not wearing her Astraldress. And the three members of the Disciplinary squad who work for MBI.

Ryouko knew that she need not bother with the Disciplinary squad's fight, although the AST and MBI had no alliance, only having done business with each other in the past, ensured that they need not involve themselves with anything MBI was doing, and that includes getting in the way of the Disciplinary squad.

The large-scaled equipments that were struck outside the Territory field followed the laws of gravity and fell to the ground.

At that moment- in front of Origami, night colored hair danced.

"...!"

At the Territory that was jammed together to increase the defensive characteristics, an intense burden was forced on it.

There was no need to even think about the reason. It was because the girl that appeared right in front of her, came slicing at Origami with her sword.

"Fuun, you defended against that huh?"

"... You!"

"You? I don't like be call _you_. I have a name now, Yatogami Tohka!" Tohka shouted full of pride at having a name.

"Yatogami...Tohka?" Origami tested the name on her lips, and strangely she liked it. It somehow suited Princess perfectly.

Origami drew out a laser blade from her hips, and released a sword strike at Tohka whose body was covered here and there by her thin Astraldress.

"To-"

After Tohka dodged that in a flash, she rested her legs on the top of the rooftop fence on a nearby building.

"What are you doing here?"

While facing the sword of light at her, she asked Tohka that suddenly appeared.

While flipping her front hair that was wet from the rain to the back, Tohka made an inappropriate smile.

"-Fuin, sorry about that, I will not let you disturb Shido."

Despite wondering why Shido's name came up. Origami fixed her grip on her laser blade, ignoring the pain.

_'How does she know Shido? It doesn't matter now because I won't let her harm him!'_

"-Kuh, why did Princess appear here? Did she come here to save Hermit?"

Ryouko said this from where she was hovering, irritated.

"Kuh- we'll deal with Hermit later. All members change your target to Princess!"

Ryouko shouted her orders which were followed by everyone, as they immediately began firing at Tohka who flew into the sky. A barrier of various color hues surrounding her, protecting her from the onslaught of bullets, she led the AST away from the girl, while dodging bullets and sword strikes from Origami.

_'There Shido, nows your chance.' _She only hoped he was okay.

**xox**

Matsu and Kocho watched in silence at the battle, it had changed significantly since Shido and Tohka separated.

Shido amazingly, was holding his own rather he was doing great against the disciplinary squad despite being outnumbered.

And on the other monitor were Tohka who may seem to be running away from the AST at first glance. But the two brain type Sekirei knew that she was merely leading them away from the giant rabbit-like doll with the little girl riding on top.

"Shido-tan is amazing! To fight all three members of the discipline squad by himself, he also seems to be enjoying his time against Kara-tan." Matsu said, her voice resembling a little girl who had seem something extremely cool.

"You still haven't change out of your old ways? And to think you're my superior." Kocho said rather insulting.

"Ah mou, Ko-tan. Don't be mean to your lovable Onee-chan!" Kocho ignored Matsu's childish self and focused on her Ashikabi, he did seem to be having fun if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

_'Can I still make him smile like that, even after the neglect I've showed him?' _Kocho's emotionless mask had a crack in its exterior at the mention of her failures towards her Ashikabi.

"He does look amazing, does it he not? The only time I seen someone fighting with a smile on their face, was Miya when she and Takehito got engage." Kocho look at her senior's face seeing she was looking at the monitor intently, her gaze where not on the battle but Shido, and only him. Her eyes glazed over behind her glasses, a small blush grew on her cheeks, and a gorgeous smile was seen on her lips.

"You're reacting to him."

Matsu only turned her head away from the monitor to face her junior. "I suppose I am." She didn't even try to hide the obvious signs nor make up a tale. No, she truly told Kocho that she is indeed reacting to Shido.

Matsu then turned her head back to the monitor to watch the fight, Kocho stayed silent. Her emotionless mask made it difficult to read her emotions on what she was feeling right now.

_'Why do I have the feeling something is about to happen?'_

**xox**

On the rooftops Shido was fending off three assaults from the women of the disciplinary squad. He was parrying attacks from Karasuba and Haihane both, while Benitsubasa tried getting into his blind spot.

Deflecting a sword strike from Karasuba, he parried another from Haihane who followed up. Shido reached into a pouch behind him and pulled out a rope dart, then threw the object at Karasuba who turned her head to the side missing her.

Or so she thinks.

Pulling on the rope attach to the dart, the dart was brought back to Karasuba wrapping around her neck. She moved to cut the rope with her sword but fell back when Haihane's body crash into her own and somehow catching both underwraps.

Shido had jump back from one of Haihane's attacks, and kick her toward Karasuba. Shido with his sword ready to drive through both Haihane and Karasuba, but he was force to dodged Benitsubasa attack who appeared behind the bound Sekireis.

She charged ahead throwing punch after punch at Shido who dodged left and right. Benitsubasa threw a hard right hook and Shido taking advantage grabbed her arm, bringing it behind her back.

"Never overestimate yourself." Benitsubasa gritted her teeth at the pain, "If you fight an opponent you know you can't defeat on your own than you may as well kill yourself." He put more pressure on Benitsubasa's arm getting a scream from the pink haired Sekirei. "Because without the support from your friends and or allies, then you're doom to fail." Bringing his leg up he kick Benitsubasa towards Haihane causing the two to crash into each other and falling to the ground.

Just then he brought his sword to defend against Karasuba's attack from his side. "You sound like a philosopher." She joked

"Maybe, but it these same words that have saved my life many times in the past." Shido and Karasuba continued clashing with one another both seem equal in strength but both didn't seem to mind as they had smiles on their faces.

Jumping back Shido fired another and his last Phantom Blade at Karasuba, she raised her sword the blade bouncing off the steel of her sword.

Shido brought his arm, and his sword to his side at Haihane again closing the distances. She slashed wildly in every direction, Shido dodged her strikes not losing pace. From the corner of his eye he spotted Karasuba coming from his side with a strike.

_'So they're are working together... I've seen this trick one to many to be fooled.'_

Dodging another of Haihane's wild slashes he grabbed the arm she used and lifting his weight, he rolled over her back. Karasuba wasn't falling for the same trick. She jumped over Haihane's body and clashed with Shido once again.

"Don't you have any other tricks you want to show me, I'm getting quite bored of these old tricks."

"Sorry to disappoint but this is working for me so no."

Karasuba looked _sad _but Shido didn't understand why, "Oh, well. If you don't want to change positions then-" Shido widen his eyes at the pain he felt. He look down seeing a large gash going downwards on his chest, fresh blood was pouring out like a faucet soaking his clothing in blood. "I'll cut you down!"

Shido push against Karasuba's sword ending their deadlock and jumped back. When did she land a hit on him! His eyes were on her sword the entire time.

"Where are you going Shido-chan? The fun's just getting started." Karasuba appeared in front of him and again Shido met her with his sword. Her strikes were coming more hard and faster, nothing he couldn't handle. Even if he was wounded he fought on matching Karasuba down the middle.

He sweeped Karasuba's leg from underneath her, nothing to make her fall but enough to disorient her. Shido went for a thrust but, sadly his sword met Haihane's clawed hands stopping his sword cold.

Jumping back into a back-flip he landed on his feet in a crouch. Haihane jump to him and slash at him once again. Shido met and deflected her slashes and jump back. Shido wanted to go on the offensive, he needed to turned this fight around.

Sliding to a stop, he looked at Karasuba and Haihane both were ready for him. But where was Benitsubasa, unless-!

"Don't overestimate yourself isn't what you said earlier!" Benitsubasa was upon him with her fist reared back.

_'Damn, I lost sight of the battle flow!' _Shido brought his sword close to his body to protect himself against Benitsubasa attack.

"**Pulverizer!" **Benitsubasa's fist glowed a red glow and with ease, punch through Shido's defenses. Breaking his sword in two in the process.

_'M-My sword broke in half!' _He said then felt an extreme amount of pain in the left side of his body. A hole! A hole going straight through! Was seen through Shido's bottom left side, a shock expression was seen on his face. His eyes wide in shock, mouth opened slightly but no scream of pain. Nothing.

Tohka who had been fighting the AST flew back towards where Shido was with the AST behind her.

She saw everything. From Shido being overwhelm to Benitsubasa punching a hole into his body, all she could see was blood, Shido blood and his lifeless eyes when she got close enough to his body falling off over the side.

Tohka didn't know how to react. She wanted to think that Shido was okay, this was just a trick. Yeah a dream! A horrible dream that she wants to wake up from. She closed her eyes time and time again but the same image kept playing again and again of Shido's body with a hole in it.

Tears soon gathered in her purple-blue eyes, she began to hyperventilate. At seeing Shido, the man who went out of his way to help her, gave her a name and a new start. Someone she began to care for as a friend and possibly more, these feelings were unknown to her but not unwelcome. To see the man that she saw as a good friend fall off the said of the building, looking dead.

She voiced her feelings, no more holding it in.

"SHIDO!"

Origami hearing the yell of anguish of her friends name. She stopped in mid-air and followed Tohka's gaze, and felt her heart break and her mask as well, at seeing Shido falling head first into the allies below.

She didn't know what to think right now. Shido was the White Knight, the 'White Knight' that she met countless of times in the past. Origami didn't want to believe it but there was no mistaking Shido's blue hair.

"Hmph. That will show that idiot." Benitsubasa stood over the ledge of the roof looking below at where Shido fell. Now that she had won why did she suddenly feel pain coming from her chest? Her heart to be exact. Why did it hurt every time she looked over the edge of the building at where Shido fell through.

What Benitsubasa was unaware of was that Karasuba and Haihane too, felt pain in their hearts.

"**Adonal Melek!"**

From the depth of her throat, that name was squeezed out. Instantly, the world, sang.

The surrounding scenery squashed and distorted, wrapped around Tohka's body, and took the form of a solemn raiment.

And then the brilliantly shining membrane Tohka was wearing became a skirt, her full Astraldress was shown.

***Creak* *Creak***

The sky creaked.

As if expressing displeasure at Tohka, who suddenly caused her raiment to manifest.

Tohka moved her gaze slightly downwards.

The building where the girl who hurt Shido, Benitsubasa was standing looking at her with shock eyes. Tohka couldn't care about the other two, she only had her eyes on the one that hurt Shido.

She released a blood-curdling scream that shook the heavens above. The throne that stored her sword appear on a building below her. Instantly, she flew to the throne, and with a slash from her sword the throne was destroyed into many pieces.

"**Sandalphon: Halvanhelev!"**

Immediately, cracks ran through the throne that Tohka just slashed. Then, the various pieces of the throne attached onto the sword that Tohka was holding, further increasing the size of its silhouette.

With a length exceeding several meters, an excessively oversized sword.

"How dare you."

Her eyes, dampened.

She raised her sword high, the light gleaming off the blade grew even more intense.

"How dare you how dare you how dare you how dare you how dare you how dare you how dare you."

Tohka put power into the hand holding her sword, and swung down.

A crescent arc of energy left the blade of her sword and approached Benitsubasa at incredible speed. Had she not reacted fast enough that would have surely hit her. Her two comrades also jumped out of the way of the attack.

Tohka's despair face and hollowed eyes made her image as someone who lost the most important thing to them in their life. Tohka was not the same girl who woke up this morning with a smile. Now, she didn't know what she was.

She raised her sword again and swung down again, and again and again. Like a machine Tohka didn't slow down once, she attack one after the other. Releasing crescent arc blades at the discipline squad, her intended target was Benitsubasa as she was the one who took Shido away from her.

"Origami!" Ryouko's urgent voice shouted into Origami's earpiece. Origami was not frozen in fear at the enraged Tohka. She instead was looking at the alley Shido fell down into. She wanted to go down and help him. See if she could still save him, but she couldn't, she didn't know why she couldn't. She just... froze in place.

"Origami! Get out of there immediately. It's too dangerous for us to remain here any longer."

Despite wanting to help Shido, Origami couldn't ignore a direct order. So she took to the air once again and retreated with the rest of the AST. Origami turned to look back one more time before turning her head around, following after her commander.

Back with Tohka, she grabbed the hilt of her sword with both hands and swung downwards, a arc of energy was released from her sword and made contact with the building the three were standing on, destroying it. Karasuba, Haihane, and Benitsubasa landed on an adjacent roof, exhausted. They tried to close the distances against Tohka but she kept swinging her sword releasing energy blades that prevent them from getting anywhere near her.

Now they stood on their last leg as their reaper slowly approach from the air. Her sword at the ready.

"You..." She pointed at Benitsubasa who couldn't voice a reply from how dry her throat was from dodging her earlier attacks. "You attacked Shido, my best friend. My best friend Shido. You killed him, and like that I will kill you!" She finished her speech with a promise of death. Raising her sword again she prepared for another attack.

Karasuba who was sitting idling, broke off into a sprint she jump off the side of the building with her sword in front of her. However, her sword failed to penetrate Tohka's radiant barrier and like trash, she was sent flying.

"Karasuba-sama!" Haihane and Benitsubasa shouted at the same time seeing their leader sent flying, crashing into a building probably unconscious. They turned back to Tohka whose gaze alone reminded them of death.

As Tohka was about to swing her sword down. Suddenly behind the four of them, a tower of fire, blue fire erupted from an alleyway. The same alley Shido had fallen into.

Tohka stop pouring power into her sword and withdrew it to her side, she too was memorize by what was happening.

The tower of fire burned on drilling a hole into the clouds, parting them open allowing them to see the blue sky above. The flames then began to stop burning enough for Tohka, Haihane, and Benitsubasa to see a figure floating within the tower.

The flames dissipated and the figure could be seen. Blue hair blew gently against the wind, gold colored eyes shined brightly like the rarest of gems. The white cloak he wore blew softly the coattails fluttered against the wind. And where there was once a large hole through this person chest, now there was no hole, no blood. Nothing remained of that painful memory that broke Tohka's heart.

It's Shido, and he was very much alive.

He said nothing not even turned his gaze towards Tohka and the discipline squad. What Shido had his eyes on were not the girls, but the giant doll that look like a rabbit and the little girl who rode on top of its head.

Having been left alone for so long the angel seems to have wrapped itself in a cocoon of icy wind. A blizzard from what Shido could see.

Not saying a word, he breath out through his nose and a dome of blue fire coated his body in a shield against the coldest wind. He then rocketed himself towards the blizzard, a man on a mission.

**xox**

"U, e..., e...uh."

In the center of the barrier, the little girl was squatting on the back of [Zankiel], and was crying.

In a very quiet area that one would not think to be inside a raging blizzard. Only the sound of the girl's weeping and sniffing could be heard reverberating loudly.

She was very scared and could not go outside. But, over her- was quite, lonely

"Yo...shi...non...uh..?"

With a voice filled with tears, she called the name of her friend.

"Y.E.S"

"...?"

She twitched her shoulders in surprise, and immediately raised her head and look around.

"...?"

And then, she wiped her tears and opened them wide.

That's because right at the barrier of the outer edge and the inner part of the barrier she caught sight of a puppet she was familiar with.

"!. Yoshinon...!?"

She shouted and jumped off [Zankiel]'s back and ran to that spot.

There was no doubt about if this was really Yoshinon or just an illusion. It was indeed Yoshinon, which had been missing since she first summoned [Zankiel].

"_...Hi..."_

She stop her feet mid-run, or more accurately she stop at seeing the person behind Yoshinon and whose hand Yoshinon was on.

Shido's hand to be exact, and for someone who just went through a blizzard he didn't seem to shaken. He look the same he did before he entered the blizzard.

The girl was shock as well as confused. This person who she knew as Shido, from Tohka yelling his name somehow forcibly entered through her dome. Let alone when through a blizzard for what, to return Yoshinon to her? But why.

Shido knowing from past experiences approached her slowly and gently. He didn't want her to run again, nor attack him with her power of ice.

Going down on one knee, he held the hand Yoshinon was on and handed it to her. "I think someone missed you dearly and he wanted to come back." He began showing Yoshinon to the girl by opening it's mouth and moving it's stubbing arms around.

She look at him and then the puppet, then back to him and back to the puppet. Then slowly she raised her arms towards Yoshinon. Shido did nothing but move his hand closer to the girl, encouraging her to take him. She slowly pulled Yoshinon off Shido's hand and held it in front of her examining it.

There were no damages or tears done to the face or body. It look just as she had him before everything happened.

"Th...Tha-Thank y-you." She said softly, in a whisper that was barely audible.

"You're welcome. Now, can we start over from the beginning. My name is Shido. Is your name Yoshinon for real or do you go by another name?"

The room was silent as Shido waited for her to speak again, if she would.

"Yo... Yoshino..."

"Yoshino? That's you're real name?" She timely nodded. Then she is named Yoshinon." He pointed to the puppet careful to not call it a puppet. "Well, Yoshino and Yoshinon. My name is Itsuka Shido. A pleasure to meet you."

He finger-shake with Yoshinon who returned the gesture.

For a splint second, Shido believed he heard a small giggle coming from Yoshino. It warmth his heart at hearing the once silent, scared girl laugh if just a little.

"Shi-Shido-san?"

Shido turned his attention to Yoshino who seemed to be asking him a question. "W-Why are you here?"

That's an easy one. Shido put on a warm and caring smile, he turned to Yoshino. "That's simple. I came to save you." She tilted her head to the side, cutely. "What I mean is, Yoshinon." He pointed to the puppet again. "He's not only your friend but he also seems like a hero to you. I can see that you worship him as such and you want to be like him, you want to have the same courage that he does and you don't want to run afraid anymore. That's what I see Yoshinon is too you. And I want to say is that you don't always need to rely on Yoshinon to help you when you're scare and lost. Because deep within you I can see the courage you so desperately want to find is inside you all along, and you have me. Yoshino, from today and onwards I will be your hero too. You can come to me when you need a helping hand or just want comfort. Yoshinon will always be with you, think of me as the same." He finish with a smile.

When he finish speaking, Yoshino after stared blankly.

"U,e,eeeeeeee..."

The tears in her eyes accumulated and she started crying.

"Uwah...,"

Shido seeing her cry once more believed he did something wrong and was overacting. "...wait- Don't cry. Di-Did I somehow do something bad...?"

Shido hastily moved his hands, but Yoshino swung her head sideways.

"You're... Wrong, I am... happy... you...came..."

After she said that, [Ueeeeeee...] she started to cry again.

While Shido made a wry laugh at that appearance, he used his right hand and gently patted Yoshinon's head.

And then, with the puppet that was put on her hand sometime during his speech, ***clatter*** ***clatter***, he tried moving it.

"**Ya-ha-, long time no see. Have you been doing great?"**

He was mumbling his mouth while speaking to make it look like it was ventriloquism.

Although it was an act that was poorly executed, Yoshino happily swung her head many times to the front.

If you were to think normally, it might be a weird scene.

That was because, [Yoshinon] is a doll that moves by Yoshino's ventriloquism.

But-

Shido remembered what Minato-sempai said to him this morning.

**Flashback**

_'If you want to save them? Then you're going to have to seal their powers. And the only way we know that works is kissing them on them lips.'_

**End Flashback**

Shido had every right to feel sick, how could he not! To seal Yoshino's powers he had to kiss her, again. Although the first time was done by accident, but now with her powers out of control he had to do.

Would this not make him a lolicon? An absolute yes! Thankfully it was only him, Yoshino, and Yoshinon. However he would have like it better if Yoshinon didn't talk or wasn't here at all.

Either way, he had to do it.

Swallowing the lump in his throat as well as his pride momentarily he turned to Yoshino who look up from underneath her hood to see his eyes staring at her's.

"Yoshino... It's now my turn to save you but to do so requires... Remember, errm, don't think of me as a weird guy please... Do you still remember about the kiss?"

In an instant Yoshino made a blank face, and immediately swung her head vertically.

"...Uh, I see. I-In order to save you, you will have to do it again... Please don't take it the wrong way or anything! It's just, this is-"

And-, Shido's voice stopped there.

The reason was simple- Yoshino abruptly closed her eyes, and on Shido's lips ***Chu***, she gave him a kiss.

At that moment, Shido was attacked by a... somehow warm feeling flowing into his body.

"...Yoshino?"

"...?" Yoshino tilted her head to the side a little.

"Did...I do...it wrong...?"

"N-No, it's just surprising that you did it without thinking."

When Shido said that, Yoshino nodded in consent.

"If it is what... Shido-san says, I will believe it."

At that moment- Zankiel, that was standing idly behind Yoshino and the inner dress that was covering her, turned into light particles and melted into the atmosphere.

And then...the blizzard barrier surrounding Yoshino and Shido, suddenly lost its energy and disappeared.

Yoshino's shoulders twitched in surprise.

"..., Shido-san...this-"

Yoshino was in a state where she had no idea what was going on, so her eyes spun around and around.

And in order to cover her-naked appearance, she crouch down.

Shido seeing the same event that happened when he sealed Tohka's powers didn't hesitate and took off his white assassin coat and hung it around Yoshino's small shoulders.

"Warm." She said when Shido's coat fell over her body. She look up her blue eyes met Shido's golden ones, he smile warmly and gave her his hand. Yoshino grabbed his much bigger hand with her's and he pulled her too her feet.

Just then the clouds overhead parted opened and beams of sunlight flashed revealing the sun and all it's glory. Both Shido and Yoshino look up seeing the warm rays of sunlight against their skins. A much relaxing atmosphere from the cold destruction they experiences earlier.

"Shi-dou...?"

At that moment they heard soft voice on the verge of sadness. Turning his head around to face who called his name. Shido found Tohka still in her full Astraldress and **Halvanhelev**, Sandalphon's final form was no where to be seen. She more than likely had sealed it away somewhere.

"H-Hey...Tohka."

"Shido...is it, r-really you...?"

"Hmm, what do you mean? You're making it sound like I gone somewhere, of course it me."

Shido didn't understand why Tohka was sad all of the sudden, they saved Yoshino yet she's acting like he had died or something.

When he said this, Tohka's lips quivered and she launched herself at Shido embracing him in a bear hug, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Shido, Shido, Shido...!"

"Mhm, wha. Tohka?" Shido was flabbergasted at what was happening. Seriously what happened to him that made Tohka launch herself at him and hug- ouch! I think his ribs were broken again.

"Shido, Shido, Shido, Shido, Shido." Tohka repeated his name over and over again. Okay this is starting to freak Shido out, what exactly happen to him!

"...?..." All of sudden, Shido felt light-headed. His body shut down on him, he couldn't move or speak. It's like... he was falling asleep because he felt extremely tired.

"Shido!"

"Shido-san!"

Tohka and Yoshino both yelled as Shido felled from Tohka's embrace and landed on his back, unconscious.

_'What... happened?' _Where his last words as his eyes closed.

**xox**

"This is thou where I felt his presence. That man, who is my Ashikabi was certainly here." Standing on a rooftop overlooking "Ground Zero", as it was being called by MBI who was in charge of this event and fixing the destruction it left behind. The person was a woman who's long blonde hair fluttered against the cold night winds, her arms cross underneath her ample and generous bust.

Long blonde hair and blues eyes, for her clothing she wore a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings.

Sekirei number nine, Tsuikumi also known by her other name The Water Sekirei. She stood on the edge of the roof she was standing on looking into the distances at the destruction done to the city earlier that same day.

It was nighttime and the rustle and bustle of construction crews were hard at work cleaning up and re-building the buildings that were destroyed.

Tsuikumi was elsewhere when all this happened, why she was here now was because of the power she felt. She had seen the tower of blue fire even from where she was which was a distance away, and the power she felt coming from that tornado stirred something within her.

At first she ignored it as nothing special but the closer and closer she got towards the blazing inferno, so did the fire in her heart. That's when she discovered that she was reacting. A thought she dislike when she thought of it. Tsuikumi had said to herself long ago that she didn't want an Ashikabi, she didn't need one to become the strongest and she was definitely not going to bow her head to one when she could fight back.

"I swear on this heart of mine. I will find you, my Ashikabi and I will kill you!" Tsuikumi then disappeared in a swirl of water. Leaving to go and make due on this promise of her's.

However she wasn't the only one who felt the release of power.

**xox**

Down below on the streets near Ground Zero was a lone woman walking the streets alone. This may seem as a call of somethin about to happen to the woman but you need not worry. As this woman was a Sekirei with two kodachi on either hip.

She is a tall Sekirei with short black hair. She is wearing bloomers and a Chinese style looking shirt. Another thing that spoke volumes about her was the big number 19 tattoo on her left thigh.

Sekirei number nineteen Ikki, and like Tsuikumi she too was looking for her Ashikabi. Except she was looking to be wing by him, and not kill him.

"Hmm. The trail ends here. Even after following this energy for about an hour now. I still come up short. Whereever this energy source was it's gone and so is the person who I know is my Ashikabi. I refuse to give in, I already know that he's here in the city, I just need to find him." Ikki said this with determination at finding the one who she knows to be her Ashikabi. Shido.

**xox**

Above another skyscraper overlooking the city as well as Ground Zero was another female. At first glance she may see normal, or maybe resemble the other women running around with strange powers.

You are not wrong.

A girl of astonishing beauty many would say upon looking at her. She appeared elegant and seems to have very good manners as well. Black hair as midnight done in long twintails. Her eyes were strange to say the least, her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face.

She wore a Astraldress made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson new bow, holding her hair. She was wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose.

**If you want you can play Kurumi's theme for this part. What is the name of her theme song anyways. You know the one with the jazz music playing in the background when she appears.**

"I'm still hungry." She began staring at the city lights below."Oh, it's you again." She turned her head to look over her shoulder and look behind herself like she was seeing someone behind her but wasn't there. Almost as if she were talking with the viewers. She continued to speak to the _guest. _"I was truly amazed. I never knew such a person existed. Oh please, I need to get more time." She laugh in an almost chuckle while still retaining her elegant voice.

"But." She brought a flintlock pistol and aim it at the side of her temple "I'm not giving up." and pulled the trigger. A body similar to her own fell but she herself appeared fine and well. The body fell with a thud.

"I need _that _man's power to uses Yod Beth, Zafkiel's final bullet. I won't let him go. He will. He will be mine." The second body that look an exact copy of Kurumi stood up before the original Kurumi. "I will find the first spirit, who appeared in this world thirty years ago. The Spirit that brought about every Spirit that has followed... and kill it with my very own hands." The sound of a gun fired was heard once again.

"I've come for you at last, Shido-san." Her voice sounded against the wind.

**xox**

"Miku! Miku! Miku!"

Miku! Look this way for the cameras!"

"I love you Miku-sama!"

"Miku, Please marry me!"

"Alright that's enough, back up! Let her through."

These were some of the comments being yelled and camera flashes as the person in question came through the double doors that led into the parking garage, a black limousine was waiting for said pop-star.

When the crowd saw the girl pop-star they immediately burst with renew excitement, some even tried to fight against her bodyguards and security guards who kept them at bay. The female pop-star with the help of her remaining bodyguards got to the safety of her limousine, but before she got in however. She decided to say a few last words to her adoring fans.

"Mina-san! Thank you for coming out and showing your support. I love you all, my loving fans!" She blew a kiss to the crowd and they erupted in cheers. Seeing the state they were in, Miku's entourage hurried her into the limousine, the driver took off immediately. A police escort met the limousine at the end of the garage and escorted it back to the hotel.

"How was the concert tonight, Miku-sama?" The driver asked the pop-star Miku who was sitting in the backseat, a glass of wine held between her fingers. She swish the red liquid within the glass, her mind elsewhere.

"Hmm, oh, I'm sorry Kagetane-san. I must have dose off."

"You need some rest, Miku-sama. We will be at the hotel in five minutes." Kagetane raised the tinted glass that shield the back half and the front half of the limousine, giving Miku some privacy.

The girl sitting in the back of the limousine her mind elsewhere for the time. She is without a doubt a beautiful girl having a voluptuous bust, curvy figure and smooth skin that never missed maintenance. She has indigo hair and eyes of the same color.

Her full name was Miku Izayoi, international pop-star at her peak, or rather she past that long ago. Her music was loved by everyone, every single one of her concerts within in Japan or anywhere in the world have been sold out, full house at every concert.

She was the girl and woman of every man's dream, some didn't even hide this fact and even approach Miku with proposals of marriage. Of course, Miku turned them down politely, and for those who were persistent got a date with Miku's bodyguards who took care of the trash.

While Miku may be sought after by men, and strangely women alike. She didn't want anything to do with either of them. For she had already promise herself to another. She had given her love, body, and heart to a man who had stuck by her through the bad and the worse, and never left her side.

Pulling her phone out from her pocket, Miku scroll through her photos until she came on the one she was looking for. A smile grew on her lips, a drunken blush became noticeable, and her eyes were half-lidded in desire as she stared at the photo on her phone.

The picture was of her smiling and having fun in a photo booth taking funny pictures. But she wasn't alone. There was a man in the picture with her doing the same as she was doing. He had blue hair, brown eyes and a handsome face. The two look like they were on a date from how close they were to each other and how much fun they seem to be having.

"I'm coming to see you, darling... I'm coming home to see you again."

Miku seem familiar with the man in the photo, the man was obviously Shido from the description alone. But what was his history with this major pop-star?

**xox**

Shido awaken after passing out from before. He found that he was in his room at Izumo Inn which was strange as he didn't remember coming back himself.

He remembered saving and sealing Yoshino's powers, Tohka tearful embrace, and then... here he was.

How long was he out?

Shido attempted to get up when he heard soft snoring coming from his right. Turning his head and lifting his blanket he found Kocho sleeping not in her pajamas but in her normal, everyday clothes.

When did she get in bed with him? So many questions were popping up but he had no answers. Just what was happening.

***Rumble***

Shido felt it, a massive shock wave that shook the inn and the second floor where his room was located. He could feel the aura, power, and? Hatred. Anyways he got out of his futon noticing he was wearing his pajamas.

When did he change...? Nevermind.

He opened the door to his room and ran downstairs, when he reached the last step a bigger shock wave rocked the house. Nearly losing his step he grabbed hold of the rail, and once it subsided he continued his running towards the dining room which when he entered he was push back by a tremble of power.

Steel met steel as Karasuba was dueling against Miya who had a scowl on her beautiful face, staring hatefully at Karasuba who only smiled evilly.

"A-Ah, Miya-san..."

Hearing Shido's voice seem to stop the two Sekireis who stop and look in his direction. Karasuba upon meeting his eyes pushed against Miya's sword. Miya who wasn't paying attention was pushed back easily. When she did regain her senses she was too late and could only look on in shock at Karasuba who had Shido's head held close to her face.

Before Shido could say anything, Karasuba crash her lips with his in a lustful, wet kiss. He could've swore he felt tongue. Ten black pillars erupted from Karasuba's back then transforming into black wings, sharp as blades shining brightly.

After ten seconds of heavy lip-locking, the two pulled away. Shido had a blush on his cheeks and was panting out of breath. Karasuba had a smirk on her face she licked her lips sensually trying to get any remments of Shido's lips on her's.

She could feel it! She could feel her power growing, she felt much stronger than yesterday and far more powerful than she was seconds ago when fighting Miya. If this is what she like getting an Ashikabi, than why had she not done this sooner.

Bringing her attnetion back to the blue haired man she was now bonded to for life. Keeping her smirk she brought a hand over his right cheek and softly stroke his skin like you would when petting a dog or cat.

"Sekirei number four, Karasuba. Is your's now and forever, Shido-kun." Karasuba turned her head and grinned at the heavily modified Miya who look as if she lost something far precious to her which confused Shido.

"Sorry Miya, but I got him as my Ashikabi and I think I will make myself a permanent guest here."

**You know what. I have forgotten what I wanted to talk about as it has been so long since I first came up with it. So instead leave me a review or message me what you want me to answer.**

**And if you didn't read what is written above then here it is again. Don't sent me anything about how I'm writing this story or any of that other nonsense. I'll ignore it so don't waste your time.**

**And for those who dislike how Shido got mad at Tohka. I sincerely apologize for that. I really like this pairing, and I didn't want to do the scene like that but I needed to move the plot forward, so again I'm sorry to those who may be offered by that.**

**Happy holidays and Happy new years from me, Chosen Assassin.**


End file.
